I want to destroy something beautiful
by Snape's Faery
Summary: COMPLETE Begins in Draco and Hermione's 7th Year, They see each other in a different way, Hermione feels there's something missing. Is it Draco? HGDM
1. Chapter One: Something Missing

"I want to destroy something beautiful"

Chapter one : Something Missing. 

Hermione 

She sat on the train and watched the fields roll by. She should be happy, she was head girl, she dated a quidditch star, she got A's in all her exams… So why was there something missing? Why did she never feel fulfilled? She sighed as Draco Malfoy suddenly popped his head round the door. 

"Alone Granger?" 

"Do you see anyone else here?" 

He smirked, his grey eyes cursing up and down her body. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped. 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay?" 

"Really?" She said believing him for a split second, before checking herself. This was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Bastard famous for having shagged his way around most of the seventh year girls. 

"No, actually I just wanted to know if you fancy a quick shag?" 

"What?" She stared at him, true he was gorgeous, but she would never 'you know' with Malfoy. In fact she hadn't with anyone, it had never felt right with Viktor so she'd just said no much to his frustration. 

_"I'm sorry Viktor but that's just the way I feel." _

_"But, Hermy I vant it so bad." He said._

_"I don't care how badly you want it, you're not getting it from me." She said as she began to walk out of the room. He moved towards her and tried to grab her waist. _

_"Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled, brandishing her wand, before running out of the door and down the stairs._

__

__She was pulled from her memories by Malfoy saying: 

"Well, you're nothing more than a stupid mudblood if you're going to miss your chance with me." 

"Malfoy you call me a mudblood at least once everyday so forgive me if I'm not offended." She said before he turned and left, what a great year this was going to be. 

Draco 

How dare she turn him down! He'd noticed it when she was getting on the train saying goodbye to those muggle parents of hers. Hermione Granger had become a woman. Not just any woman either, a beautiful one. She'd developed delicious curves under those muggle clothes. Her chocolate curls in a pony tail, matching her large cinnamon eyes. She'd gone from being 'know it all' Granger to beautiful in one fail swoop. He was hooked. How on earth was he going to last the year? He'd decided to try and get rid of his want straight away, but little miss innocent wasn't having any of it. To top it off they were going to be working together, being Head boy and girl. Draco decided the only way he would be able to put up with the rest of the year was if he seduced her, by doing so he would be satisfying his craving and also pissing off Potter big style. What a great year this was going to be.__

__


	2. Chapter Two: It Started with a Kiss

Thanks for the reviews! All I ask is that people please review it gives me such an incentive to write. 

Hermione and Draco make a great pair, I'm not a shipper but they are really good together. 

Love From 

Aurora Inwé 

P.S I know you all think Hermione was crazy for turning Draco down, but on with the story...... 

Chapter Two: It Started with a Kiss. 

Hermione 

Maybe doing it with Malfoy wasn't such a bad idea. Wait a minute what the hell was she saying! She hated Malfoy. Didn't she? Yes. He called her a mudblood and he taunted her at every opportunity. Basically he was a Slytherin bastard. She sat brooding while the first years were being sorted. Harry kept giving her worried looks, Ron sat watching the sorting oblivious to everything. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. 

"Yes. No, I'm just not looking forward to working with Draco Malfoy for the rest of the year." 

"I don't know how that piece of scum ever became head boy." Ron added after pulling himself from the sorting. 

"I bet Snape got him in. That greasy git thinks of nothing but his own house." Said Harry bitterly. 

"I think I'm going to go to my room, I haven't unpacked yet." She said to them both before sweeping out of the hall. 

Draco 

He watched as Granger got up and left the hall. It was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. He followed her being careful not to be seen by her two body guards Potty and the Weasel. He watched her walking down the corridor. He was mesmerised by her legs, the top of her thigh was visible, between her skirt and her knee socks. 

"Where do you think you're going Granger?" He asked her in a low voice. 

She turned to face him, she looked beautifully tired. She was vulnerable, just the way he liked them. 

"I'm going to my room." She seemed to tired to argue with him. 

He walked towards her and stroked her cheek with his hand. She gasped. 

"Do you like that Granger?" 

"No, your hand's freezing cold." She said to him as she turned to walk away. 

He grabbed her arm spun her round and pinned her against the wall. He placed one of his hands against the wall and the other around her waist. 

"Malfoy, get off me!" She yelled as she twisted underneath him. 

"Now, now Granger, calm down all I want from you is a kiss." 

"A what?" 

"You heard what I said Granger, I want to kiss you." 

"Why? You hate me." She answered gently. 

"Why would I want to kiss you if I hated you?" 

"I don't know. To satisfy some lustful fantasy?" She asked. 

"Don't flatter your self Granger." He said as he leant in and kissed her cheek softly. She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her properly. He smirked, he had her just where he wanted her. He knew he should just leave her wanting more, but he couldn't. He wanted to kiss her so much. He leant forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She was completely at his mercy. He broke away and then turned to walk down the corridor leaving her breathless. 

Hermione 

He just left her there, breathless. She watched him walk away in disbelief, she'd never been kissed like that before. He'd inflamed her with a passion she didn't even know existed. Damn! She vowed that she would never let him do that to her again. She walked off to her room reassuring herself that it was a one off. She would never pander to her now obvious attraction towards Draco Malfoy. 

Draco 

He was extremely pleased with himself. She had wanted him so badly, it seemed this was going to be easier than he thought. The only problem was he was now in a state of unbearable hardness. Damn! He vowed that he would never allow her to turn him on so much. He had to be able to control himself. He needed to think up his next plan of attack, but right now he had other things to attend to. 

Authors note: Will Hermione be able to stand up to Draco? Will Draco keep 'standing up' when Hermione's around or will he be able to control himself? 

Hee Hee 

Sorry bout the awful pun, I couldn't resist. 

Snape's faery 


	3. Chapter Three:The Art of Resistance

Chapter Three: The Art of Resistance 

Hermione 

How could she of let him kiss her? Worst of all she'd enjoyed it. I mean this was Malfoy she was talking about. 

"Earth to mione." Harry said as he waved a hand in front of her face. 

"What?" She asked. 

"You were somewhere else. Thinking about your quidditch lover in France?" He asked. 

"Who? Oh Viktor, no I was just thinking about how much studying I have to do before the newts." 

"Honestly we've only been back a day and you start with revision." Said Ron exasperated. 

She smiled and shook her head. She loved the boys but they weren't lover material. They were too much like brothers, besides they had noticed girls which weren't her. 

"Hi guys." Said Ginny as she slumped down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched as the youngest Weasly received a shy smile from Harry. Finally, she thought, that fool had come to his senses. 

"Hey there mudblood!" Said a confident Draco Malfoy who was strangely alone. 

"Why you little…" Said Harry as he pulled out his wand. 

"Fuck off Potter I was talking to my fellow colleague. We've got a meeting with the staff at four got it?" He said as if she was stupid. 

"Yes." She answered as he turned to walk away. 

"Oh, and Malfoy?" She said gently. 

"Yes?" He asked her. 

"Talk to me like that again and I'll curse you into next Tuesday you stupid Slytherin ferret." 

"Try it bitch!" He said, Ron had to be held back by Ginny and Harry. 

She drew her wand and yelled: 

"Expellarimus!" Malfoy flew back and crashed into the Ravenclaw table. 

It was then that McGonagall and Snape came charging over. When Malfoy had regained his composure he stood up and went for Hermione only to be jumped on by both Harry and Ron. Snape pulled the three apart. Ron had the beginning's of a black eye, Harry's glasses were broken and Malfoy had a bloodied nose. McGonagall took fifty points off each house and gave them all detention. Fabulous a detention with Snape what more could she ask for on her first day back? The boys were then ushered (after a firm scolding by McGonagall) to the hospital wing still firing verbal insults at each other. 

Draco 

It was five minutes to four. He stood outside the meetings office waiting for her. Of course she was going to have to be punished for her out burst earlier. He just couldn't figure her out. She'd obviously enjoyed the kiss, but then she acted like that. Why did it bother him so? This Gryffindor made such a good challenge and if there was one thing Malfoy loved it was a challenge. He could have any girl he wanted, but right now he wanted her. 

"What are you waiting outside for?" She asked him as she walked down the corridor. He let himself take a good look at her. She was still in school uniform, one of her knee socks falling down towards her ankle. She looked beautifully innocent, those red lips waiting, begging to be kissed. He resisted, he had to. 

"This way Granger." He said as he opened the door. She looked at him suspiciously and entered. 

"Where are the rest of the staff?" She asked naively. She turned to see him locking the door. 

"What are doing?" She asked him softly. Her fingers gripping her wand. 

"Honestly Granger you would think I was going to rape you!" He said as she shuddered. 

"Well what do you want then?" 

"Just to talk to you, we've gotten off on the wrong foot this year and I want to get to know you better." 

"Really?" She asked him sarcastically but she released her wand, putting it back into her pocket. 

"Yes, is that too much to ask for, I mean we are going to be working together." He told her. 

"Fine. You have to understand though that the only thing I can offer you is my friendship and you're pushing it asking for that." She said as he edged closer. 

"Why did you attack me today?" He asked her. 

"Why did I attack you? You make it seem like I wasn't at all provoked!" She said. He laughed, not sarcastically or meanly, it was a warm laugh. He never laughed like this, not even with his so called 'friends'. 

"I guess I was repaying you for yesterday." She told him. 

"When I left you wanting more?" He said with a smile. "Come on Hermione let me try and seduce you, if I don't succeed I'll leave you alone, I promise." 

"There's no way I would let you seduce me." She said as she met his grey eyes with her own cinnamon ones. 

"Why not afraid I might break you? Make Gryffindor's most chaste girl scream my name in carnal pleasure?" He said devilishly. She was weakening, she was also blushing a delightful pink colour. 

"I've got a boyfriend." She answered simply. 

"A boyfriend who obviously doesn't satisfy you." 

"That's none of your business." She said primly. 

"Go on Granger let me at least try and seduce you, you know that I'm going to any way, but it would be nice to have your consent." 

Hermione 

Who the hell did he think he was, Adonis? She looked at him furiously from under her lashes. He was getting to her, but she had to remain composed. 

"No, you can't seduce me." He merely smiled, damn he looked so good. No, she had to stop thinking like that. It took all her will power but she turned and walked out of the room, slightly disappointed that he hadn't tried to stop her. She marched down the corridors and through the portrait hole ('Golden Snitch') to her room. Once she'd calmed down she started to read 'Hogwarts: A History'. Even though she knew the chapters off by heart there was something comforting in reading it's well-thumbed pages. Then in a moment of weakness she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote: 

__

_Dear Malfoy,_

**_Yes. You can seduce me. _**

**__**

**_Hermione Granger _**

**_Head Girl._**

**__******

****She then folded the parchment, she decided she should sleep on it before making any rash decisions. I mean she was Hermione Granger. 


	4. Chapter Four: This Love

Disclaimer = None of the characters are mine, shock horror! They belong to J.K Rowling. Now that you're over that revelation on with the story. 

p.s Thanks for all the reviews! 

Chapter Four: This Love. 

Hermione 

When she woke up she was still unsure what to do. She dressed in her uniform and headed out of her door. Picking up her due- back library books as she went. She put the note in her transfiguration book just in case. 

"Hey mione!" Shouted Harry. 

"Hi Harry. Where's Ron?" 

"Still asleep. Lazy git." He told her with a smile. 

"Well, he best hurry up, we've got potion's first and Snape will kill him if he's late." She said seriously. 

"Come on, I'm starving." Said Harry as he steered her towards the door. 

Draco 

She walked in the room with bastard Potter, her other bodyguard, Weasly, was missing. He was still planning on seducing her, but it needed to be the right time. This was Hermione Granger not just some stupid giggling sixth year. He was going to have to proceed carefully. He watched as she left, presumably for, double potions so he summoned Crabbe and Goyle and they left. 

Hermione 

She was sitting next to Harry in potions taking notes from the formidable Professor Snape. They were making the 'Lover Kiss' potion. Snape paired them up boy/girl, unfortunately it meant that they had to kiss whoever they were partnered with. She hoped she would be paired with Harry or Ron. 

"Oh no, I'm not having you two together, Miss Granger you can work with Mister Malfoy." Snape said with a twisted smile as he separated her from Harry. 

Hermione sighed and dragged her stuff to the front table. As she sat down Malfoy gave a satisfied smirk, him and Snape were probably in on it together. All they seemed to do was try to make her life hell. 

"Begin, now!" Yelled Snape as he settled at his desk, and began marking essays. 

Hermione sat reading the instructions. She could feel his eyes all over her. 

"Right, you set up the cauldron and I'll read you the instructions." She told him. 

"Fine." He said, she looked at him was he really accepting her commands without a fight? 

When it was made they both watched over the cauldron, waiting for Snape to dish out his usual insults. She felt Draco's hand snake up her thigh, she gasped and pushed him away. 

"Silence, now that the potions have been brewed I want one of you to apply a layer of the liquid to your lips, then the other has to kiss you. If the potion has been brewed correctly the victim should faint immediately so be ready to catch them." Announced Snape. 

Hermione watched as Draco coated his lips with the potion, they had a slight purple tint which then vanished. She felt apprehensive as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, the last thing she remembered was looking into his silver- grey eyes. 

Draco 

She looked wonderful as she fell into his arms, Potter and Weasly rushed over, abandoning their own partners on the cold stone floor. 

"Get your hands off her!" Shouted Potter as he and Ron pulled her out of his arms and lay her gently on the floor. Harry lifted her head up and placed it in his lap. Draco thought what would they say if they knew what he had in store for their precious friend. 

Hermione 

When she woke up she was surrounded by Malfoy, Harry and Ron. She felt fine, as she got up the bell rang. It was break time, she needed to take her books to the library. After the boys checked she was okay they left her to go to the Gryffindor common room. She picked up her books and was followed by Draco Malfoy, who then took the books off her. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him. 

"I was going to carry your books for you, it's not a crime is it?" 

"I suppose not." She answered as they walked down the corridors to the library. 

As they walked she began to think about how nice Malfoy could be. They talked about all sorts, but it was quidditch that finally got him really animated. She'd never seen him like this. She laughed as he took on all the roles from keeper to seeker as he tried to explain about the first match he'd ever seen. She'd never seen him so engrossed before, so intense. She was so absorbed in the way his hair kept falling into his eyes that she didn't even notice when they reached the library. 

"Tell you what, why don't I take your books back for you and I'll meet you back at the office." He told her. She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. 

Draco 

As he was heading towards Madame Pince's desk he noticed something drop out of one of her books. He picked it up and read it. As he did a wide smile spread over his face. He handed the books back and ran to catch her up. 

Hermione 

She was just opening the office door when someone grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. This someone had silver-grey eyes. 

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" She said as she tried to get him to release her wrists. 

"Thanks for letting me seduce you. I found your note in one of your books." He said with a smug look on his face. 

Damn! Why had she forgotten about the note? Before she could say anything to him his lips were on hers. He teased her mouth open with his tongue. At first she tried to pull away, but being caught between him and a wall meant it was virtually impossible. One of his hands was cupping her back while the other expertly opened her shirt buttons. 

"Malfoy..." She began. 

"What?" He said with a smile. 

"I don't think we should..." 

"Come off it Granger, if you don't want it I'll stop, but can you honestly tell me that there's not one small part of you that wants this?" 

She couldn't lie, she wasn't used to it. Why shouldn't she take a gamble in life for once? So, she shook her head not trusting herself to speak. 

"Good now where was I..." He kissed her neck and moved slowly to her jaw bone. 

Draco 

He then took her by the hand and lead her inside their office to his large Head Boy desk. He locked the door, then lifted her up. As he did she instinctively wound her legs around him. He smiled and pushed her shirt off her shoulders. He then unloosened her bra, he gently sucked at one of her breasts, massaging the other with his hand. She gave a low moan as he whirled his tongue around one of her erect nipples. She was so unbelievably beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Not just beauty but brains too he thought as he plunged his hand into her chocolate curls and pulled her towards him. As they kissed greedily, he slid his hand up her thigh. 

Then there was a loud knock at the door, he tried to carry on undeterred but she pushed him away. She began hastily fastening her bra and pulling on her shirt. He sighed and went to answer the door, he'd been so close. He was prepared to kill whoever was on the other side of the door. It was bloody McGonagall. 

"Ah, you're both here." 

"Yes Professor?" Asked a slightly shrill Hermione, he smirked as he noticed she was turning a beautiful shade of peony. 

"I'm here to give you passes to Hogsmeade, you can use them whenever you want. I thought you would want to buy supplies and decided on the theme for the Halloween Ball. When you go into the shops just tell them to charge it to the school." She told them, she went to go then turned and said: 

"Are you all right Hermione dear, you look flushed?" He could barely contain his laughter, what would McGonagall say if she knew what her prize pupil had just been doing. 

"I'm fine professor." The young Gryffindor answered and gave a visible sigh when her head of house left. 

She then turned on him, she went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss, she couldn't resist. 

"Stop! Do you here me Malfoy. I'm sick of you playing games with me. Why are you doing this?" She asked him desperately. 

"Because I like you Hermione." He told her simply and honestly. Then walked out of the door. 

Hermione 

He'd called her Hermione, not Granger or mudblood. She raced out of the door after him. 

"Draco." She shouted down the corridor. He turned to face her. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him softly, naively. 

"Thanks." She said gently as the bell rang. 

"Its okay." He said. 

"It doesn't mean I like you though, and it defiantly doesn't mean you are going to seduce me to the point of 'shagging me senseless' as you would say." She told him firmly as she went to grab her bag and headed happily to Arithmancy. 

Draco 

Yeah right, he thought. This was going to be fun, but he still couldn't help feeling that he liked her better than a simple notch on his bedpost. Was Slytherin's most heartless dream boat having feelings for the insufferable Hermione Granger? No, of course he wasn't. 


	5. Chapter Five : The Serpent's Prey

Authors notes: These characters don't belong to me sigh They belong to J.K, it's thanks to her that we have that God damn sexy Slytherin Severus Snape. Also credit to the film Never been Kissed for the ball idea. 

Any way..................... 

Chapter Five: The serpent's prey. 

Hermione 

"I've got my bloody detention with Snape tonight." He told her. 

"Mines tomorrow." She answered. 

They both sat in the train on the way to Hogsmeade, they had a whole compartment to themselves. The only thing she could think of was kissing him, then she remembered she was trying to be strong. 

"So any ideas then." She asked him cheerfully. 

"Just this..." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. He left his trail of fire from her neck to her jaw. 

"I meant for the ball." She said gently. 

"Oh, no not really." He said, then continued kissing her. He pulled her onto his lap, so she was facing him. She leant down and kissed him, their tongues fighting as she ran her hand through his silver blond hair. His hands were on her waist, she could feel his erection through his pants. She smiled to herself and kissed his forehead just as the train whistle blew. 

As they were getting off she rearranged her knee length grey skirt and pulled up her white socks. Her brown curls were fastened in a plait, she straightened her tie and shirt and was then lead by the hand towards Hogsmeade. 

Draco 

Why was it he just couldn't keep his hands off her? Did he want sex that badly? Also, why had he stopped his meaningless shags with the Slytherin girls? He shook his head and took her hand. 

"I've thought of a theme." She told him. 

"Yes?" 

"We all have to wear muggle clothes." 

"Terrible idea, the Slytherin's would never go for it." 

"What about famous couples throughout history, muggle or magic?" She told him. 

He thought about it for a while, then nodded his head in agreement. 

"Who would you go as?" He asked, just out of curiosity of course. 

"Hhmm. I don't know maybe Romeo and Juliet but that's too obvious." 

"Why not a famous magic couple, I'm sure you could find one." He said with smile. 

They headed to various shops, stopping off at the three broom sticks for a quick butter beer before heading back to school, being Saturday it meant that they could take their time. Anyone seeing them would never guess they spent years hating each other. They acted like old friends. 

Hermione 

On the train back she was worn out, Malfoy had dragged her round nearly every shop. When they got into a private compartment she slumped down beside him. He kissed the top of her head as she drifted in and out of sleep. She finally lay her head in his lap and fell into a deep sleep. 

Hermione's dream: 

_She was in her own room, back at Hogwarts. She was wearing a night dress. She wasn't alone. She could make out a man in black coming towards her, he grabbed her shoulders and tried to kiss her. _

_"I want to destroy something beautiful."_

_She tried to scream but she couldn't speak, she felt as if she were drowning. She then felt someone's hand on her wrist._

_"She's alive" Said a very familiar voice, which sounded smooth and solemn._

"Mione, we're here." He said. 

"What? Oh right." She said. 

"Are you okay?, sorry to wake you like that." He said as he kissed her forehead. 

"I'm fine just a little..." 

"Disorientated?" He offered. 

She just nodded her head, which was now swimming with thoughts. 

Draco 

He took her by the hand and they walked back into the castle. Once inside they passed a group of Slytherin's. 

"Oh look it's Malfoy and his mudblood whore!" Shouted Pansy Parkinson. Hermione wheeled round in shock as he pulled out his wand. They all froze. None of them were prepared to take on the King of Slytherin, even if they were lead by the Queen. 

"Say that again you fucking cow and I'll curse you off the face of the earth." He said to Pansy. 

She looked worried, so she changed tack. 

"Drakie, why have you left me for her?" She asked him. 

"Because she's not a cheap whore like you are, Pansy." He told her, they others all laughed. 

Hermione stood behind him just watching. She didn't even try to defend herself. There was something wrong with her he knew it. 

Hermione 

He walked her back to her common room, asking her if she was all right. She just nodded. She was too engrossed in that dream. Then again she had never been one for divination, load of rubbish. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her head, kissed Draco good bye and went to find Harry and Ron. 

Draco 

At eight he wandered down the steps to the dungeons, ready for his detention. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of his Father. 

"Ah, Draco." 

"Father, what are you doing..." 

"I've been hearing reports of your ill conduct with a certain bushy haired mudblood." 

"Who told you?" He blurted out. The elder man narrowed his eyes. 

"So it is true." 

"Where's Professor Snape?" He asked, the only way he could escape his impending doom was if Snape was present. Snape would at least protect him from his Father. 

"He's in his office. I told him I wanted a word with you." Lucius said as Snape entered. 

The tall, dark Professor nodded to the younger Malfoy. He knew he had some hope. 

Hermione 

"What do you think you're doing going with Malfoy?" Ron shouted at her. 

"I'm not going with Malfoy as you put it, I'm just friends with him." She yelled back. 

"Mione, we're worried about you that's all, you know the reputation he has." Harry said. 

"I know but he's different with me, he really is. I promise you I won't get hurt, I know what I'm doing. Can't you guys just trust me?" She asked them. 

Ron frowned and folded his arms across his chest. 

"I think we should let Hermione do what she wants, you two act like you own her sometimes." Said Ginny as she gave Hermione a hug. 

"I've seen the two of you together and I think you make a cute couple." Ginny continued. 

"I suppose we can give him a chance." Said Harry with a sigh. 

Hermione then leapt into his arms, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry turned bright red and looked sheepishly at her. 

Draco 

"You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy." 

Draco looked at his Father with loathing. He hated him, when the war came, in Draco's Sixth year, his father escaped. How? He had no idea, he had contemplated turning him in, but it would mean his life wouldn't be worth living if anyone found out. Draco hated his own cowardice and his Mother's. She was the only one he ever received love from, but Lucius beat her so badly she could hardly ever show it. She killed herself over the summer holidays just before he received his Head Boy letter, she would have been so proud. He could remember what the note said. 

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry, I'm weak, I know that. _

_I love you. _

_Tell him I love him too. The man I've missed all these years, the real love of my life._

_Mother._

He still had no idea who she was going on about, the love of her life. 

"Are you listening to me?" Lucius growled. 

"Yes, sir." He answered to his formidable Father. 

Hermione 

She decided it was best to leave Ron alone, he'd said he would try but she knew it would be hard. She picked up her scroll and headed down to the dungeons. She would hand her essay in to Snape and try to talk to Draco, she needed to reassure him she was fine. 

She knocked on the door and entered, she was greeted by Draco, Snape and Lucius Malfoy. She looked at the last with disgust. She hated him because he'd got off scott free when the war ended, told fudge he'd been enchanted all the time. Fudge happily believed him, due to the fact he donated a substantial amount of money to the ministry. When Fudge was voted out and Arthur Weasly was given the job Malfoy was announced to be innocent of any crimes. Of course Dumbledore, Mister Weasly and the others kept a close eye on him, he was after all a death eater. 

"Miss Granger, you have the essay I wanted." Said Professor Snape as he tried to shield her from Malfoy's gaze. 

"This is Miss Granger? I would never have recognised you my dear." Said Malfoy Senior his voice like syrup. He took hold of her hand and kissed it. She recoiled in anger and repulsion. 

"I have to be going." She pulled away from his grasp. 

"Now, why don't you stay and have a chat with me Miss Granger?" Said Malfoy, Draco stood in between them. 

"Father, I believe Hermione said she had to go." 

"Consider your detention over Mister Malfoy. Why don't you escort Hermione back to her common room." Snape said as he nodded towards the door. 

"No! I still haven't finished with my son." 

"Fine! I'll stay, but Hermione's going back to her common room." Said Draco as he pushed her gently out of the door, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Draco 

He had to get her out of there, his Father was too interested in her. 

"Why don't we go into my office Lucius?" Asked Snape. Malfoy nodded and the two of them left for the other room. Draco noticed that Snape had left the door open slightly. He moved towards it so he could hear them better. 

"I must say, she's a delightful creature for a mudblood." 

"What are you planning Lucius?" 

"To seduce the poor creature, virgins are always the best Severus old friend. She looked so very naive, I would love to be the one to break her." 

Draco was disgusted at his Father. He had to stop himself from rushing in and attacking him. 

"You can't, Dumbledore would know, he won't tolerate you Lucius." 

"I am just here to see my son, is that a crime?" 

"That girl is protected more than you know, she's too valuable for them to not notice something." 

"Girl? She's a woman if you hadn't noticed and a beautiful one at that." 

"I won't allow it Lucius." 

"Let's just let her decide shall we, you know how persuasive I can be. I always get what I want. Now that my dear wife's dead I need someone to satisfy my appetite." Malfoy said with a twisted smile. With that he swept out of the room, not even noticing his son sitting by the door. Draco watched Snape who had his head in his hands. 

Snape 

_He watched as she ran up to him with tears in her green eyes. Her blonde hair flowing behind her like a water fall. _

_"He'd kill me if he knew. He won't let me go, you know he won't. I love you." She told him, they kissed. He wanted to hold her forever._

_"I..." He began._

_"Don't say it, I couldn't bear to hear it. He'd kill me if he knew how I felt, we felt. I love you." She said as the tears fell down her face._

_"Narcissa!" Shouted Lucius from the house. She turned to go._

_"Don't go..." He said._

_"I have to." She kissed him one last time. She turned and started running towards the house._

_"Coming." She shouted through her tears._

_It was then that he decided to turn spy for the good side, he had to try and free her from her prison. He had to save her._


	6. Chapter Six: Malfoy and Mudbloods

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, it's all J.K's. 

Chapter Six : Malfoy and Mudbloods 

Draco 

Standing in the corridor Draco continued kissing Hermione's neck. She pushed against him. 

"I've got detention with Snape!" She protested. 

He carried on regardless, pulling her towards the nearest broom closet. He smiled at her as he opened the door. 

"Harry!" He heard her yell, when he looked he saw Potter with his arms around Ginny Weasly. 

"Potty and Weasel Junior. Great!" He said. 

"Sorry guys we'll just leave you in piece." Said Hermione as she frowned at Draco. 

"Bugger that, as Head boy I'm taking twenty points off Gryffindor and making you two get out. The next broom closet is two floors up, so if you don't mind." He said. 

"Fuck off Malfoy. We were here first." Said Potter. 

"Stop it both of you." Yelled Hermione. Then they heard footsteps, he turned to see the only person who could make the situation go in his favour, Snape. 

"What may I ask are you four doing?" 

"We were, err." 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" 

"Err." 

"Mister Malfoy, maybe you can enlighten me?" 

"Of course Professor, Hermione and I were going to get a set of quidditch balls from the closet. When we opened the door, we found Potter and Weasly in a most inappropriate position. I was just in the process of taking points from them when you arrived Sir." He then gave Potter a flash of a grin. 

"You liar." Said Hermione, with a frown. 

"Oh, so what did happen then Miss Granger?" 

She opened her mouth to speak but didn't make any sound. She then took a deep breath and looked Snape in the eye. 

"If you must know Professor, Draco and I were heading to the broom closet for the same reasons that Harry and Ginny were there." 

"I see. That'll cost you ten points each, with an extra five from Slytherin, I won't tolerate lying Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger I believe you have a detention to do. Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving you stupid girl." 

He was stunned, Snape never took points off him, damn Hermione. Why couldn't she of just lied? He thought as he watched her walk away with Snape. 

Hermione 

Why did he have to lie? She thought as she walked towards the potions classroom with Snape. Great way to spend a Sunday afternoon. The potions classroom was freezing, she was glad she'd worn her chunky wool jumper, in red of course and her jeans. 

Snape pointed over to a heap of dirty cauldrons, she sighed and picked up the scrubbing brush just as Dumbledore entered. 

Draco 

He walked to the Head office, as he entered he could still smell her. That beautiful mix of cinnamon and apple. There was something else which he could never place, he took a deep breath trying to take in as much of her as possible. He remembered the conversation they'd had this morning. 

_"Mione?" He said so she stopped kissing his bare shoulder._

_"Yes?" She said sweetly as she ran her fingers through his platinum hair. She was sitting on his lap on the large couch in their office. Both of their ties and his shirt lay discarded on the floor._

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"What?" _

_"Would you go to the ball with me?" He asked looking straight into her soft brown eyes._

_"Yes." She said with a smile. _

__

__

Hermione 

When she finished her detention with Snape she was ready to collapse in a hot bath. She headed to her room where she found someone waiting for her. 

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all, I'm sick to death of Harry and Ron. They've gone to practise quidditch. Ever since Ron made Keeper and Harry made captain that's all they've thought about." 

"I was going to go and have bath. Wanna come?" She asked the younger girl. 

"Sure I'll get my stuff." 

They both headed down to the prefects bathroom, towels and costumes in hand. Once there they uttered the password 'Lavender oil' and entered. They changed into their bikinis, Hermione's was simple and white, a spaghetti strapped top with bottoms that tied in bows at either side. Ginny's was blue with white flowers, it was very girlie and very her. 

"I think I'm in love with Harry." Ginny said with a sigh when they were both seated in the large pool sized bath tub. 

"In love with him?" 

"Yes. In fact I think we're going to go all the way soon." She said with a smile. Hermione looked at the younger Gryffindor. Was the seemingly innocent Ginny really an experienced temptress? No, of course she wasn't. 

"Have you and Malfoy done it yet?" 

"No, we haven't. Ginny don't go rushing into anything with Harry." 

"I won't. I just feel it's right, there's nobody else I want to be with." 

"Promise me you'll think about it first?" 

"Of course, I don't know what I'd do without you, mione." 

The younger girl gave Hermione a hug then kissed her cheek. 

Draco 

He knew she'd be finished her detention by now but where would she be? He decided to sit in the office and wait for her, she had to pick up her transfiguration book so he knew she'd be coming back. 

Hermione 

Ginny had left and she was alone with her thoughts. The water was still warm and the pink bubbles remained. She thought back a couple of hours when Dumbledore had come to talk to Snape. 

_"Albus, if Malfoy has set his sights on the girl she must be told." _

_"It would only scare her, Minerva agrees that we should keep a close watch on her and stop Malfoy from making as many random visits." _

_Hermione crept closer to the door so she could hear better, she knew she was doing wrong bu_t _she wanted to know who the girl was they were talking about. For once, she agreed with Professor Snape, if Malfoy was after her she would want to be told. _

__

_"I take it that no one else knows?" _

_"Remus and Sirius already know, I think Remus is going to teach her class a few handy curses. They are both so protective over her as is Minerva. I am going to tell the rest of the staff so that if they see Malfoy, they will try and occupy his time. I don't want him walking so freely around this castle, a place of supposed safety." _

_"Of course. Just one other thing does Draco know?"_

_"No, can you imagine what the boy would do if he knew what his father had planned for his girl friend." _

__

_The last two words struck Hermione like a blow to the head. How hadn't she realised? The way he was around her the other day. She'd never thought he'd want to associate himself with a 'mudblood'. She decided to not panic and keep the information to herself for now. With the teachers looking out for her she felt relatively safe, but just in case she decided to learn a few new curses._

__

__She pulled herself out of her reverie and got dressed, she needed to pick up some of her books from the office. 

Draco 

When she entered she looked stunning, her hair was slightly damp and curling around her shoulders. She had changed into a white vest top and a pair of dark blue jeans. He could see her toned stomach as she reached up to the top shelf to retrieve one of her books. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist. She jumped back and pulled away from him. 

"Why did you have to do that?" They both said in unison. 

"Do what?" They said again in unison. 

Hermione took a deep breath. Draco ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Why did you have to lie?" She asked him. 

"Why couldn't you of lied?" 

"Because it's not right, I'm an honest person Draco, something a Slytherin would know nothing about." 

"It was just one lie, it would have saved you ten points. You were just trying to protect saint Potter the mudbloods friend." It came out of his mouth before he realised what he was saying. 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

"You bastard!" She flew at him pounding her fists against his chest. He grabbed hold of her wrists. 

"Hermione!" He shouted as she twisted under his grasp. 

"Listen to me, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to say that. I don't feel that way about you anymore. I like you, I more than like you." 

She stopped moving and faced him. A tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. He leant down and gently pressed his lips up against hers. He kissed her slowly and softly, probing her mouth with his tongue. He sat her on his lap and continued his explorations. She lay back on the couch and pulled him on top of her. She kissed him, he pulled her vest over her head. He lost his T-shirt and she pressed their bare skin together. 

Hermione 

She craved his skin to be touching hers. He kissed her, softer than before and the two of them slowed down. She just wanted to be near him. They talked, he made her laugh, trying to stop her from remembering what he had said. She didn't care about that anymore, it had hurt but she just wanted him to hold her. They eventually lay together reading, she was on top, her head on his shoulder. He draped one arm over her stomach the other held up a copy of Tolkien's Lord of the Ring's : The fellowship of the ring. She listened contentedly as he read to her. Then she felt waves of delicious sleep take her over. The last thing she heard was him saying: "Grief at last wholly over came them, and they wept long: some standing and silent, some cast upon the ground." 

__

__

__

__

__


	7. Chapter Seven: Knowing No Bounds

Disclaimer = If this was my universe I would be making millions as it's not I'm not receiving a penny. 

Chapter Seven: Knowing No Bounds. 

Hermione 

She was stood in the library, waiting for him to pass. She could hear the shouts of the triumphant Gryffindor quidditch team from the corridors. 

"Mione, are you coming?" Asked a dishevelled Harry, Ginny close behind. 

"No, I'm going to study." 

"Study! We won the match, come on it's time to celebrate, the Slytherin's must be devastated." He said happily. 

"No, really, I'm not coming." 

"Fine, I take it you'll be consoling Malfoy." He said with a smile as they left. 

Then she was left alone, the library was deserted as everyone else was either celebrating or wallowing. Madame Pince had gone off to the staff meeting but was quite happy to leave the place with Hermione, her most trusted pupil. 

Draco 

Bloody Gryffindor's! He hated them, all except for one. As he was passing the library he happened to see this particular Gryffindor. 

"Not celebrating?" 

"No, are you?" 

"Funny, very funny." 

"Actually it is..." She said, he pinned her against the wall. He had a tight grip on those delicate wrists of hers. 

"Not so funny now is it?" 

She struggled to get free, when she did, she rubbed her now bruised wrists. 

"Just because Slytherin lost doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me!" She yelled. 

He walked up to her and kissed her roughly, she moved back as he moved forward. Until she was, once again, trapped against the wall. One hand was woven in her cinnamon curls while the other was wrapped round her waist. 

He lead her to one of the study rooms and lifted her on to the desk. She unbuttoned his shirt as he snaked his hand up her thigh. 

Hermione 

She kissed his shoulders as he hooked off her knickers. He caressed her thighs before circling her erogenous zone. There was a hitch in her breath as she felt his fingers deftly swirling around her clit. She wrapped her arms around him, he kissed her neck and continued to send waves of pleasure through her. His explorations got faster and she began to moan. She felt like she was drowning as she came. She said his name softly into his ear. He kissed her on the mouth then smiled at her. 

"Hope you enjoyed that?" 

She just nodded, smiling at him. She felt sleepy. A sleep that only coition brings. She slid her knickers back on and sighed contentedly. He lifted her up and carried her back to her room. 

Draco 

When he got back to his own room he felt very satisfied with himself. He was happy in the knowledge he'd made her moan like that, whisper his name. He was really looking forward to the ball, she would look so beautiful. He couldn't deny it, he liked her, maybe even loved her. Loved her? That was stupid. She was, she was............ 

Hermione 

"Now this curse was most famously used by who?" 

Silence. 

"Does anyone know?" 

Professor Lupin looked at her expectantly, but he was disappointed. She'd never heard of the aversive curse. It could force great numbers of people or objects apart so the user could get passed. 

"It was used by Lysander Slytherin." There was a groan from the Gryffindor's. 

"Lysander Slytherin was not your average Slytherin. He was the youngest son of Salazar Slytherin and he fell in love with a muggle born named Vanessa Adara. He met her when they were at Hogwarts and they fell madly in love. Of course Salazar was furious, he attempted to kill the girl but she was saved by Godric Gryffindor. The two lovers decided the only way to keep her safe was for her to transform, so she became an animagus. Her name means butterfly beautiful, and this is what she became, a butterfly. She was worn by Lysander on his robes when he went into battle against his Father. By this time there was trouble at Hogwarts, Slytherin and the other founders were constantly arguing. When a battle ensued, Lysander fought against his Father. He used the aversive curse to free some of his fellow students from the prison in which they were being kept. He forced his way through the battle field. Everyone got through, but Lysander was killed by his Father. When he was lying on the ground Vanessa revealed herself in her true form only to be killed by Dermitrius, Lysander's eldest brother. The two lovers were buried together, and on their head stone it read: 

Eternal lovers, now in dreams, 

You shall make no sounds. 

For all to see it shall be written: 

Love knows no bounds." 

Hermione was enraptured by the story, then she had an idea. She grabbed a quill and wrote a note to Draco. 

**_Dear Draco,_**

**_I think we should go to the Ball as Vanessa and Lysander, What do you think? Meet me in the office ten minutes before the end of lunch._**

**_Love _**

**_Hermione_**

She passed it to him when Lupin's back was turned. He smiled and nodded at her. Then the bell went. She walked with Harry to the Gryffindor common room. She looked back to see Ron, his ears red, holding hands with Lavender Brown. When she got to the common room she went to find Ginny, when she did, she noticed how giddy Ginny was being. 

"Ginny is something up?" She asked as they walked to the Great Hall. 

"Well, yes, I, Harry and I slept together last." She told Hermione in an excited whisper. 

"You what?" 

"Well, I thought about what you said, but last night we were both really happy cause of the match and you know." She told the older girl. 

"No I don't know." Hermione said firmly. 

"One thing lead to another and we ended up in bed. I know you disapprove, but I don't want to fall out with you. Please don't be cross with me." 

"I'm not cross with you, I'm just worried this is too soon for you. You've just got together, but if you really feel that you like him that much, I'll support you." 

"Thanks ever so much! I do like him, I think I love him." 

"Over here girls!" Shouted Harry as they walked into the Great Hall. 

When they were eating, Ginny began talking to Neville. Hermione leant over to Harry, making sure no one was listening. 

"I know about you and Ginny, Do you really like her as much as she likes you?" 

Harry flushed, then said hotly: 

"Of course I do, you don't think I'd hurt her do you? I think I might love her Mione." 

"Good, that's all I wanted to know." She said with a smile, she looked at her watch and got up to go and see Draco. 

Draco 

When she entered, he grabbed her waist and kissed her. Her hair was in a pony tail at the back of her head and smelt of apple and cinnamon. He smiled at her, he remembered the way she looked last night, beautifully flushed with her uniform dishevelled. 

"I think it's a great idea, but we'll have to find pictures of them." 

"Already thought of, I'm going to go and see Professor Lupin tomorrow, he should have something on them." 

"You've certainly thought about this." He said. 

"Would you expect any less?" She said with a smile. 

"From you? Never." 

"Good." 

"Damn, we've got potions next. Did you see the mood Snape was in the day of your detention? He was walking around like an overgrown bat, he does that most days anyway, but there was definitely something up." He told her. 

"I hadn't noticed he was wearing his usual scowl. If I see him smiling or telling Neville he'd make an excellent wizard, then I'll be worried." She said just as the bell went. 

They trooped off to the potions classroom, hand in hand. 

Hermione 

That night as she finished off her Arithmancy homework she began to drift of to sleep. 

_She heard voices, two, one female, one male. She looked around, she was in one of the corridors. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't make out the faces, and the colours were distorted._

_"I don't love you"_

_"Why are you saying this?" _

_Then the image faded and she heard a man's voice._

_"I want to destroy something beautiful." _

_That voice, she'd heard it before, but couldn't think where. Then she heard herself screaming:_

_"Draco!"_

"Draco!" She woke up screaming it. She gasped for air then put her head down, closed her eyes and sunk back into a deep sleep, forgetting everything, except the words : I want to destroy something beautiful. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Love and Want

Chapter Eight: Love and Want. 

Draco 

Both of them were in the last class of the day, potions. Draco sat at the front with Pansy, much to his disdain. He was sick and tired of listening to her whining. He kept giving sly glances to Hermione, who sat at the back with precious Potter and wonder Weasel. He felt a surge of anger every time she began to laugh at either of them as they acted like fools when Snape's back was turned. The cauldron sat bubbling in front of him. Inside it was a burn heal potion, to him it was child's play. He could remember the many times he'd made it for his Mother. 

_" I'm sorry. Its my fault your Father's like this. If only I could be a better wife, then maybe he wouldn't shout or hit." His Mother cried hopelessly._

_"It's not your fault really, it's him." He said to her quietly as he stirred the burn heal potion._

_He looked at his mothers arms, they were red and shining. She cradled her hand as the tears rolled down her face. He hated the fact that he let his Father do this to her. He thought she must love his Father, why else would she put up with this? Yet, there was someone else once, someone who had made her happy. But who? He tried to console her but she would only blame herself. _

_"Draco, promise me you'll keep out of his way. I don't want to see you with burns or bruises. I would rather he killed me than hurt you." She brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. _

_"I love you Draco, you know that, don't you?" _

_"Yes, and I love you too Mother." He told her as he applied the potion to her arms._

_"Ah, so this is where you crawled off to Narcissa. Draco, you may leave, I'm not finished with your Mother." Said Draco's Father as he walked through the door. Draco could do nothing to stop her edging him out of the door saying:_

_"I'll be all right, he never means it he loves us really." _

_He didn't know who she was trying to convince, him or herself._

He calmly stirred the potion as Snape loomed over at the back where Longbottom had melted yet another cauldron. 

Hermione 

Hermione watched in dread as Neville began to melt like his former cauldron as Snape doled out his usual insults. 

"Longbottom, do you ever listen? I told you to add the bees wax after the lace wing flies. You bumbling fool, you have the attention span of a goldfish." Snape stopped allowing the Slytherin's a hearty laugh while the class watched Neville squirm under Snape's critical gaze. 

"Professor? I'll help Neville correct his potion." Hermione said before Snape said something else to poor Neville. 

"Granger, why do you insist on showing off at every moment? But of course, I forget, where would Longbottom be without McGonagall Junior to hold his hand?" Snape said, again pausing to allow the Slytherin's to laugh. Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor's sat dying for Hermione and Neville. 

Hermione was thankful when the bell rang, she wanted to get out and see Draco before he left for quidditch practise. He came and stood beside her while she packed her bag. 

"I have to go and get ready for quidditch practise." He said then he kissed her on the lips before he left. 

"See you later." She shouted after him. 

Ron was waiting for her, as Harry had gone off to catch Ginny leaving charms. She put her bag over her shoulder and they walked towards the common room. 

"I hate seeing you with him." 

"What?" She said. 

"Malfoy. How can you do it Hermione?" 

"Ron what do you mean, I'm not committing a crime." 

"He's Slytherin! Can't you understand that?" 

"No! I'm sick to death of house boundaries. That's all I hear, why can't people just accept us as a couple?" She screamed at him in anger. 

"You act as if it doesn't hurt people to see the two of you together. He's a Slytherin, they are not to be trusted. Believe me, he'll only hurt you." Ron said before storming off in the opposite direction. 

She got a shock when a bolt of lightning flashed, she watched out of the window at the darkening sky. It was clouded, like her mind. She wasn't expecting a hand to go round her waist and pull her into the store cupboard. 

"Draco!" 

"Quidditch practise is cancelled, the weathers too bad." He said before he started kissing her neck. 

"You gave me quite a shock. I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that." 

"You love it really." He hissed in her ear, then began sucking her earlobe. 

Draco 

He began to kiss her lips, they looked like rose petals. He slide his hand around her back. He ran his fingers through her hair. He then began to undo her shirt buttons. 

"No, stop." 

"What?" 

"I have to get to the library, before Madame Pince leaves." 

"Why?" 

"Because I need a book on Lysander and Vanessa." 

"Fine, but we'll continue this later Miss Granger." He said with a smile as she slid out of the door. He watched her head in the opposite direction, towards the library. 

Hermione 

She walked towards the library, almost running in case she wouldn't catch Madame Pince. In fact she was concentrating so much she didn't see the blonde haired man step out and grab her arm. 

"Why Miss Granger, you seem to be in quite a hurry." 

"Yes I am, so if you don't mind" she said trying to pull her arm out of the firm grasp she was held in. 

"Rushing off to see my son?" 

"No, I'm going to the library, not that that's any of your business." She spat. 

"Temper, temper, this will never do. I want us to be friends, you have a very keen mind. You also have other assets that make you a very desirable person." He said leering at her. She felt sick as his eyes raked up and down her body. 

"Hermione!" She turned to see Sirius and Remus rushing towards her. Malfoy let go of her arm and stepped back from her. 

"Mister Malfoy, I'm afraid I must interrupt your conversation. Hermione, I have some information for you about Lysander and Vanessa." Said Remus with forced calmness. Sirius looked ready to kill Malfoy as he gently steered Hermione away. She gladly followed, Remus watched Malfoy storm off. 

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. 

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Remus asked. 

"No, I'm okay. I was taken by surprise that's all." She said. 

"Lupin, Black!" They turned to see Snape hurrying down the corridor. 

"Have either of you seen Malfoy, Flitwick said he was roaming around." 

"We've just saved Hermione from a confrontation with him." Said Sirius. 

"Are you all right Miss Granger?" Said Snape, in a voice she had never heard him use before. 

"Yes Professor, I'm fine." 

"Good, well I must try and find Malfoy before he...well I have to go." Snape said before stomping down the corridor in pursuit of Malfoy. 

Draco 

He lounged in the heads office, waiting for her. He heard voices, when he opened the door he was confronted by Professor's Black and Lupin with Hermione. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her. 

"Nothing's wrong Mister Malfoy." Said Professor Lupin quickly. 

He frowned, but decided to leave it. 

"See you in class tomorrow, you two." They said as they turned to leave. 

He pulled her into the room, leaving the door open. 

"Now where were we Miss Granger?" He asked seductively. 

"I don't know you are going to have to remind me." 

"Why don't we start here?" He said as he kissed her neck. 

"Oh, no I don't really think we should start there." 

"You don't?" 

"No." She whispered in his ear. She began to unloosen his belt. Then his pants. 

"Why don't we start here?" She said. 

She fell to her knees and pulled down his silk boxers to reveal his hardness. He gasped as she took him in her mouth. 

"Dear God, Hermione." 

He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer as she began to probe him with her mouth. She enveloped him completely. 

Through the door he watched, enviously. 

Draco moaned as she continued. He was in ecstasy, where had she learned to do that? If she could do this now, what would she be like after a little training? 

He hungered after her. 

Draco came with such a force that when she released him he fell back onto the sofa. She smiled softly and sat on his lap. 

Why wasn't she his? He wanted to feel that naive mouth around his own hardness. 

They kissed each other, and he held her tightly. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He loved her, there was no other explanation for it. He wanted to be with her all of the time, she was his. He was in love with Hermione Granger. 

He wanted Hermione Granger, that beautiful mudblood that was servicing his son. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Nine: Dangerous Liaisons. 

Hermione 

She dressed in a white shirt, blue skirt and blue sandals. She looked elegant and natural. Her hair was twisted into a top knot with tendrils falling at her neck. She picked up her bag and left. 

"There you are. Come on if you don't hurry up we'll miss the train." Squealed an overexcited Ginny. 

"Okay, I'm coming." She said as she hurried down the stairs to where the younger girl was standing. 

"Got any ideas for your costume Gin?" 

"I want a traditional dress from Shakespearean time." 

"God can you imagine what Harry's going to look like in tights?" Both girls started laughing. 

When they got on the train they quickly found an empty compartment. They both flopped down on the seats as the train moved out of the station. 

"Hey Gin, who's Ron going to the ball with?" She asked cautiously. 

"I'm not sure I think he's going to ask Lavender. Why?" 

"No reason, I just didn't want him to by himself, that's all." 

"He's a big boy Mione, he can take care of himself." 

"I suppose, he's just been weird about me and Draco." 

"Well, what did you expect? He hates Malfoy, you used to hate Malfoy." 

Both girls fell silent and remained that way till they reached Hogsmeade. 

Draco 

He searched through the wizards magazine in the vain hope of finding the perfect outfit. He then studied the picture Hermione had given him. He sighed, thinking he was never going to find anything. He decided to ask Snape for help since his Father would never approve of him taking a 'mud blood' to the ball. 

Hermione 

"Oh Ginny you look beautiful, you make a perfect Juliet!" 

"Really?" Asked the younger girl while she was perched on a stool in 'Faery Guise'. 

Ginny was dressed in a Shakespearean muggle style gown. It was dark blue and had a gold trim. Hermione thought she looked amazing. She watched as Ginny hoped off the stool and gave her a small push. 

"Your turn!" The younger girl exclaimed. 

Hermione reluctantly stood on the stool and a plump witch appeared. 

"Well dear, what can I do for you?" 

"I would like a, well I need a dress that, well...." 

"Don't know what you want?" The witch asked kindly. 

"No, it's not that, it's just I can't describe it." 

Then she got a brain wave. 

"Gin can you pass me my bag." 

Hermione fished out a tattered scroll of parchment and showed it to the other two women. 

"God Mione, she looks just like you!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked at the picture of the brown haired women. 

"No she doesn't, besides, it's her dress I'm interested in. Do you think you can make it in time for the ball?" Hermione asked the older witch. 

The shop owner didn't answer, she just continued looking from Hermione to the picture then back again. Then she wandered off into a back room. Hermione bit her lip, worried in case she'd done something wrong, then the witch reappeared. When she came through the door she was holding the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. 

"This my dear was made by my grandmother, she was fascinated by the story of the lovers so she made this. I've never had the heart to sell it, but I think I can make the exception with you, dear." 

Hermione stared in amazement at the dress. It was ruby in colour with intricate designs flowing down the left hand side. The dress had a halter neck and had a traditional plain bodice, which then broke out into a beautiful cascade of material. The flock of butterflies that clung to the left side looked like they'd been sewn on by mice the stitches were so delicate. Woven in and out of the butterflies was a thin green serpent. Hermione smiled at the significance. It was perfect, but could she afford it? 

"I don't know if I can afford it. Would it be possible to pay in instalments?" She asked, trying to mask the hope in her voice. 

"Well, not usually, but I suppose I could bend the rules just this once." The old witch said with a smile. 

Snape 

"So what do you think?" 

"I think you shouldn't bother me with the inconsequential details of a teenage social event." 

"Professor I really need your help, do you know where I can get robes like I've described?" 

The potions master gave the boy a hard look, then he remembered his promise to Narcissa. 

_"Severus please, promise me you'll look after Draco. Lucius is hateful and despicable and I hate him." She said her blue eyes glistened with tears._

_"Then leave him." He said as he cupped her face. _

_"I can't." She answered softly._

_"Why on earth not? I love you, I won't let him hurt you. Please say you'll leave him." _

_"First, promise me that what ever happens you'll look after Draco?" She pleaded._

_"Of course, I promise you."_

_"All right, I'll do it. I'll leave Lucius. Tonight, before I manage to talk myself out of it."_

_He lifted her face up and kissed her, passionately. His hands entangled in her golden hair. He wanted to taste her and make love to her. He would have promised her the world. _

That night she killed herself. He would have killed Lucius if it weren't for Dumbledore talking some sense into him, sometimes the old man was a meddling fool. So, he sat looking at Draco, remembering his promise. 

"Why don't you try in here." He said handing the boy a wizarding magazine called 'Cloak and Costume.' 

"Thanks Professor." He said with a smile before leaving. 

Hermione 

The two girls were glad to be back in the common room, exhausted from their shopping spree. Hermione carefully hung up her beautiful dress. Resisting the urge to try it on again she just stroked the silky fabric and sighed gently. Then she wandered back down to the common room. 

"Where is every one?" She asked Ron who was reading a book. 

She frowned slightly, Ron Weasley didn't read books. 

"They've all gone to dinner. I said I'd wait for you." He said flatly without raising his head. 

"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked quietly. 

"What's wrong?" He repeated trying to keep his voice level. 

She just nodded. He slammed the book down on the table and stormed over to her. 

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you and that excuse for a human being. He's a fucking bastard! Why the hell can't you see that? You're a stupid bitch sometimes, you really are!" 

The anger boiled up inside of her, before she could stop herself she'd reached out and slapped him. 

"Don't you ever, ever, call me a stupid bitch again. I maybe many thing's Ron Weasley, but stupid is not one of them. Now get out of my way." She shouted. 

He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her down on one of the couches. She grew ridged with fear as she looked into his eyes, they were full of hate. 

"Ron get off me." She said as she struggled underneath him. 

He then stopped and let go of her. 

"God, Hermione, I'm so sorry, what have I done? Please, I didn't mean it I just..." He leant forward as if going to hug her, but she backed off in fear. His features twisted in agony. Ashamed of what he'd done Ron flew out of the portrait hole cursing all the way. Leaving a shaking Hermione, she fell to her knees and wept and that's how he found her. 

"My dear what has happened to you?" 

She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy entering through the portrait hole. 

"How did you get in here?" She said. 

"First years are so easy to manipulate. Now why are you crying my dear?" He asked her, with the smile of a crocodile. 

"You shouldn't be in here Mr Malfoy, I'm not your 'dear' and if you don't leave I'll" 

"You'll what?" He asked as he edged towards her. 

In a flash she pulled out her wand. 

"Pertrificus totalus!" She screamed before he had a chance to stop her. 

His arms locked to his sides and he fell to the ground. She struggled through the portrait door and ran strangely towards the dungeons. 

Snape 

He was marking fourth year essays when Hermione Granger burst through his door. She looked terrified and was gasping for breath. Malfoy, he knew he was the cause of this. 

"Miss Granger, sit down and catch your breath, once you've done that tell me everything." He said solemnly, she nodded red faced. 

Draco 

He wandered towards the Gryffindor common room (after prising the password out of a stupid first year). Once there he found it empty apart from the ridged figure of his Father helplessly locked in a full body bind. He knew instantly who'd done it, Hermione, he had to find her and make sure she was okay. 

Snape 

He watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she was so composed normally. He didn't know what to say or do. He sat and listened to her, as she poured out everything that had happened. He needed to find the Headmaster and 'escort' Lucius off the premises. Then Draco stormed in, upon seeing a crying Hermione quickly gathered her up in his arms. 

"Oh Draco." She whispered into his chest. 

"Sshh, it's okay, I'm here." 

"Mister Malfoy I suggest you take Miss Granger to the hospital wing, she's rather shaken." 

"Yes, sir." Draco answered as he walked a shaking Hermione out of the potions lab. 

He hated the man that was the cause of this. The cruelty that man displayed was immense as he himself knew. 

_He was ready to kill, but that would give away his position to the others._

_"Lucius please." He listened to his love beg with that monster._

_Lucius subjected her to another round of the cruciatus curse. He could listen to her screaming no longer._

_"Lucius she's had enough, aren't there some virgins waiting for your attention." He said calmly, suppressing any emotion in his voice._

_"Don't you like seeing her like this Severus? She's a dirty slut and she deserves punishment. Isn't that right boys?" He said to Crabbe, Goyle and Knott who all started laughing._

_"What if Draco wakes up and sees his mother like this, very distressing for a small child don't you think Lucius?" _

_"Fine, Knott, you know what to do with her, lock her up in the dungeons. Make sure she can't get out." _

_Severus was enraged, terrified and frustrated. He fought the emotions down and prepared to kill a screaming girl no older than sixteen. Malfoy's virgins were being subjected to horrors, the girl, who was being brutally raped by Crabbe, was screaming in pain. He would rather she died than be subjected to anymore hurt. He uttered the spell that would kill her, hating himself all the while. _

He hated himself even now, but he vowed to be true to his word, he would protect both Draco and Hermione. He knew this meant pain for them, if it saved their lives it was pain in a just cause. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Kiss Me

Chapter Ten: Kiss Me

Hermione 

"All ready?" Asked a red headed Juliet. 

"Yes I think so." Hermione answered as she walked out of the head girl bathroom. 

"Oh, Mione you look great, your costume is so original, you'll look perfect." 

The two girls hugged each other. Ginny was adjusting her dress and Hermione was perfecting her hair when they heard a knock on the door. 

"Ginny are you ready yet?" Shouted Harry. 

"Coming." Squealed Ginny. 

The petite Juliet kissed Hermione before leaving the room. Hermione began to pace up and down. She glanced at the packet of small pills, hoping she wasn't being presumptuous. She was nervous, she had never felt this way about anyone before. She was broken from her thoughts by another knock at the door. She smoothed out her dress then went to answer it. 

Draco 

He stood mesmerised, he was stunned. He never thought anyone could look this perfect. 

"You look so very beautiful." He managed to say. 

She blushed slightly and gave him a shy smile. 

He wanted to rip of her dress and take her then and there, but of course he stopped himself. The sway of her hips in rhythm with her hair was hypnotic. The dress was brilliant, it was as if everything they had ever done or said had been leading up to this blissful night. He held out his arm and she graciously took it. When they walked into the hall, people stopped and stared. Draco knew why, they (Hermione and Draco) were 'beautiful people'. The student body were seeing Hermione look her best and most beautiful on the arm of the King of Slytherin. Who wouldn't look? 

Hermione 

She waved and smiled to Harry, Ginny. Harry looking ridiculous in a pair of dark green tights. She contained her laughter then caught Ron's eye. He looked flabbergasted when he saw her. She still couldn't forget the look he'd had in his eyes when he'd grabbed her wrists and forced her down. She'd been terrified of what he might have done. Throw the attentions of Lucius Malfoy into the mixture and it was enough to make someone go insane. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and sat down with Draco. He lifted her hand up to kiss it and she leant against his shoulder as they waited for Dumbledore to speak. 

"Welcome everyone to this years Halloween ball. It has been organised by our Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, with out further ado let the feast begin." 

The golden plates filled with food and they all began to eat. Ron kept casting glances at her but she ignored him. She and Draco both sat at the Head table with the teachers. Hermione began talking to Professor McGonagall as Draco was talking to Snape. 

"You have both done a wonderful job my dear and may I say your costumes are very good. They suit you perfectly." Said a very proud McGonagall. 

Draco 

When they had finished eating, the wizarding band called 'Luminosity' walked on the stage and began to play. 

"Would you like dance?" He said to his beautiful partner. 

"Yes, thank you." She answered with a wide smile. 

Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me 

He wanted to feel her against him. His hands rested lightly on her petite hips. Her hands encircling his neck. 

Snape 

He was surprised to find Malfoy skulking against one of the walls. He followed the silver haired man's gaze and found he was watching Draco and Hermione. 

"Lucius, I did not expect to find you here. What has Dumbledore to say on the subject?" 

"If I want to see my son, I can." 

Snape bit back his tongue, he hated this man, but he didn't want to openly provoke him. 

"What are you doing here Lucius?" 

"I have plans for my sons little Gryffindor. I never imagined bedding a mudblood, but I feel I can make an exception for that delightful creature. So young, so beautiful..." 

"So unattainable." 

Malfoy stared at Snape with a murderous look in his eyes. 

"What are you talking about Snape?" 

"I have already told you once Lucius she is protected beyond reason. Besides, what makes you think she'd even accept to your 'charms' when she's dating your son." 

"Draco knows not to meddle in my affairs or the consequences would be grave indeed. I would hate to think of what would happen if he tried to stop me. As to my 'charms' I have my own subtle little ways, they worked with Narcissa didn't they Severus?" 

He fixed Malfoy with a deadly stare, then left to alert Dumbledore. 

Hermione 

When the song finished Draco went to get them some drinks. She stood by the window when she noticed Lucius Malfoy coming towards her. She tried to move, but her feet felt stuck to the floor. Why was she so afraid of this man? 

"Good evening Miss Granger. I trust you're well?" 

"Yes thank you." She answered through gritted teeth. 

"May I ask you to dance?" 

"No thank you, I'd rather not." 

He took hold of her arm and tried to steer her onto the floor. 

"Come now, Miss Granger I want us to be friends." 

"I said no." She said as she tried to release his grip. 

"I can make things very difficult for you and my son Miss Granger, so I suggest you do what you are told." 

Hermione was terrified, she would have to dance with this odious man. What else could she do? 

"Would you like to dance Miss Granger?" 

She looked up and saw Professor Snape towering over her. 

"Yes sir." She said quickly as she latched onto Snape. 

He lead her out onto the floor. Her saviour in the form of the potions bat. 

"Thank you Thank you." Was all she could whisper. 

"Miss Granger I am afraid I must inform you of something. Dumbledore and the other teachers feel it would be too much for your delicate ears, but I feel you can handle it." 

"I know about Mister Malfoy's plans for me." 

He surveyed her carefully, then she said: 

"When I was doing detention I heard you and Professor Dumbledore talking." 

"I suppose I must be grateful for your Gryffindor curiosity. Though, I cannot impress upon you how much danger you are in Miss Granger. You must be very careful, as Mad eye Moody would say 'constant vigilance'." 

"I promise you I will be careful Professor, besides I have Draco." 

"Yes." He said quietly with a curious look in his eyes as the song ended. 

Snape returned her to Draco and bid them both good evening. 

Draco 

"Why on earth were you dancing with Snape?" 

"Well, he asked me and I had to say yes." 

"I thought he didn't like you." 

"I think it's because I'm going out with you." She said before she kissed him. 

The evening continued uneventfully, he watched as she danced with Harry, Lupin and Black but didn't even talk to Weasley. He wondered why? Then shook the thought out of his head as he watched her heading back towards him. 

"Would you like to go now?" He asked her quietly. 

"Yes." She answered. 

Hermione 

They said their goodbye's and walked towards Draco's room. Her stomach was full of butterflies. There was no turning back, she was ready, she wanted this, she wanted him. 

He opened the door and lead her in. She gasped as she looked around her. The room was filled with enchanted candles. 

"Do you like it?" He whispered against her neck. 

"Very much so." She said gently. 

She turned around to face him and he kissed her. 

Draco 

He wrapped his fingers in her hair and breathed in the apple and cinnamon scent. He craved her, every fibre of his being longed for her. 

"Are you sure?" He asked her. 

She simply nodded her head. Her eyes were filled with lust. He began to kiss her neck, while gently undoing her dress. It feel to her feet in a puddle of silk. 

He kissed her, their tongues doing battle. She looked beautiful in a white silk bra and thong. It was enough to send him over the edge, he was painfully hard already. He ran his finger tips over her silk skin. She shuddered slightly and then began to unfasten his robes. He continued to kiss her lips and neck. 

"Draco, how do you expect me to unfasten these if I can't see?" She said playfully. 

"Use magic" 

"It takes out all the fun." She answered. 

She pushed his robe off to reveal his bare chest, she leant down and kissed it. He dug his hands into her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her greedily. 

"Have you taken any precautions?" He asked her gently. 

She nodded her head, blushing slightly. He undid her bra and covered her right nipple with his mouth, he was rewarded with a delightful gasp. He continued his ministrations on the chest until she uttered a soft moan. He smiled and nipped her ear lobe. He turned her around and kissed her shoulders, pressing his ridged shaft against her buttocks. 

He lead her to the bed and removed her thong and then his own boxers. Lust clouded his thoughts, she was so beautiful and so perfect. She was his. 

She lay down on her back and he spread her thighs. He smiled as he heard a small hitch in her breath. He kissed her thighs and saw that she was ready for him. He wanted it to be as painless as possible. 

Hermione 

He pushed into her. She felt a slight pain. He began a slow rhythmic thrust. Her pain vanished as she was consumed by intense enjoyment. She lifted her hips and began moving in sync with him. 

She was drowning in ecstasy as he pushed into her one last time. He filled her with his seed. She was in the throws of orgasmic pleasure as he called out her name. Then she was awash with intense drowsiness. 

Draco 

He kissed her, when they broke apart they were starved of oxygen. He collapsed beside her pulling her to him. He kissed her hair and took in her intoxicating scent. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was draped across her toned waist. 

"I love you." He said softly. 

"I love you too." She said, before they both gave in to their tiredness and fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tatters of my Heart

Things Snape would never say : "I think I'll wear pink today." 

On with the story...... 

Chapter Eleven: Tatters of my Heart Lucius Malfoy 

He would have her. She would have been his if that interfering hook nosed bat hadn't stepped in. Snape was obviously trying to protect the girl. Malfoy would make sure he'd fail, Snape always was a fool when it came to pretty young girls. Malfoy could never understand why he didn't want to break them in, which was a favourite pastime of most Death Eaters. Ex- Death Eaters. He was astounded at his own cunning when the war ended, instead of being convicted he was let off. Of course that was down to the incompetence of Fudge. Now Weasley was running the country he had to be more careful, but chasing this girl was like playing with fire. Hermione Granger was a Weasley family friend, he felt this was an excellent bonus. 

He was thoroughly disappointed with Draco. If their 'relationship' doesn't stop he will have to dispose of the girl, a shame but a necessity. Draco is too much like his departed mother, it must be her fault the boys so pathetic. 

He was broken from his thoughts by Snape coming into the room. The ugly potions master looked angry at the sight of him. 

"What are you doing here Lucius? You seem to be frequenting the castle a little too often." 

"I'm here to see my son of course." 

"Most parents don't feel the need to visit so often." 

"Draco needs extra attention, he has lost his mother after all, Severus. Or do you need reminding?" 

He knew he'd got Snape now, the slight mention of Narcissa and the skin of the darker man went even paler. 

"If you are thinking of trying to see Granger any more, don't. She's too close to Draco to want anything to do with you." 

"If Draco can't keep away from the divine Miss Granger she will be taken care of. After all Draco's my heir, I want what's best for him." 

And, with that he swept out of the room. 

Snape 

He had comprehended Malfoy's meaning perfectly. He had to find Draco. He left his office in search of the boy. It had been two days since the ball and Snape presumed the boy would be in his quarters with Miss Granger. He had half an hour before lunch was over and lessons would be resumed. 

"Miss Granger is Mr Malfoy here?" 

"Yes Professor." She said opening the door for him. 

"What is it Professor Snape?" 

"There have been some problems with your last homework, I would like you to accompany me to my office where I can discuss it further with you." 

Draco 

He'd been massaging Hermione's shoulders while she read him extracts from the 'Daily Prophet' when they heard a knock at the door. For the past two days Draco had been enjoying a feeling of utter contentment. He loved Hermione so much it hurt. She'd slept in his room since the ball, she hadn't wanted to leave him. 

The tone of Snape's voice had told Draco that whatever Snape had to say wasn't about homework. He followed the potions master to the dungeons. He sat on a stool and waited for his formidable head of house to speak. 

"I have spoken to your father today. He is once again in school. I must tell you Mr Malfoy, Draco, that your Father will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He wants Hermione. Lucius will not stop till he has her, and if he can't have her then no one can. Draco do you understand what I'm telling you? Your Father will kill her if don't stop seeing her." 

Draco reeled back in shock. How could Snape ask him such a thing? There had to be another way. 

"I won't stop seeing her, I love her." 

"Do you want to see her defiled and abused by your own father, then killed right in front of your eyes? Do you?" 

"No, no, of course not." He answered angrily. He felt sick, his voice was strained as he tried to talk. 

"Then hurt her, hurt her to save her." 

Draco felt numb, Snape was right. The pain he would have to cause Hermione was killing him inside. He was desperate to find a way of escape. 

"We'll get away from here." 

"You think he won't follow you? That he'll let you go so freely. He'd find you the way he always found your Mother." 

Draco had never heard Snape talk about his mother before, he looked up, puzzled. Then the thought of Hermione came back. He couldn't do that to her, but he'd have too. He didn't speak as he left, he couldn't. He was choked with emotion. 

Hermione 

She was doing her transfiguration homework when Draco came back. She smiled at him. He was so beautiful, she loved him more than anything. She'd smiled all day even to Ron. 

__

_"Hi Guys" She said as she slumped down on one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room. _

_"Hi Mione." Said Ginny who was reading 'Witch Weekly'. _

_Ron looked up from his homework and smiled, Hermione couldn't help giving him a small smile back. After all he seemed to be taking things really slowly with her. He was always trying to repay her for what he'd done. She felt as if she would never be able to fully trust Ron, the way his eyes had bore into her own chocolate ones had terrified her._

__

__When Draco came into the room she was filed with a warm feeling. She loved him for the person he really was, not the boasting Slytherin he'd seemed. 

"Hello." She said cheerfully. 

He didn't respond. He seemed far away, distant. 

"Draco?" She said. He tried to speak, but then walked out into the corridor, she followed. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

He took a deep breath then looked at her, his eyes were cold. 

"What's wrong is a filthy mudbloods following me." 

She was gob-smacked, this had to be a joke. Why would he say that? 

"What?" She said in disbelief. 

"You heard me Granger. I've done what I set out to do now fuck off." 

She felt sick, she wanted to wake up from this horrible dream. Why was he torturing her in such a way? The bell rang, it echoed around her mind. The corridor began to fill with people. 

"Why are you saying this? You love me." She didn't care who heard. There was a crowd around them now. 

"Love a mudblood like you, you wish. I don't love you." He said looking deep into her eyes. 

She felt tears fall down her face. 

Draco 

This was killing him. He wanted to wipe away her tears and tell her it was all right. Why did he have to do this? He hated himself. He hated his Father for taking away the one thing that mattered to him, the one thing he loved. 

"But, I love you." She said. 

He wanted to tell her he loved her. "I love you too" he thought. 

"Get out of my sight Granger." He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. The crowd began to shout at him. The Gryffindor's were obviously livid. 

"Fine." He heard her whisper as she brushed away her tears. 

Hermione 

She ran as far away from him as possible. How could he do this? She turned a corner and crashed into Snape. 

"Miss Granger are you all right?" 

"Yes." She answered trying to keep her countenance in front of the potions master. 

"No." She said as her tears broke through. She clung to her potions master sobbing into his cloak. She felt him place an arm around her shoulders. 

"Tell me it isn't true, please tell me it isn't true." 

"I can't." He answered solemnly. 

She felt enraged. She fought against his arm and pounded her fists against him. Why did this have to happen to her? Why had she trusted a Slytherin? She hated Slytherin's, so she took her frustration out on her teacher not caring for the consequences. 

She continued her attack until she felt a blackness consume her and she fainted. 

Snape 

He lifted the poor girl into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. 

Hermione 

A flash of silver clouded her eyes. She felt a tight grip on her arm. A man in black coming towards her saying the words she heard only in sleep: 

"I want to destroy something beautiful" 

She could see Ron coming towards her. He shouted at the man in black. Then he was gone. She frantically looked for Ron, but was then gripped by a gloved hand. She was trapped. 

She then woke up to find her self in the hospital wing. Her thoughts clouded with dreams. She was lulled into a comfortable limbo where she remembered nothing of the previous day, then her memories came crashing back. She wept privately for what seemed like an eternity before sleep consumed her once again. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hungry Eyes

Chapter Twelve: Hungry Eyes 

Hermione 

"The bastard, I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands." 

"Ron! Don't talk about him like that!" 

Ron Weasly looked in disbelief at the girl in front of him. Hermione Granger was still in the hospital wing due to Madame Pomphrey's unwillingness to let her go. She hated hearing about Draco, it just caused her pain. She couldn't stand the way Ron verbally abused him in front of her. Even though Draco'd hurt her so much she thought she would never recover, she still loved him. She loved him in spite of herself. 

"I'm sorry Mione, but I can't believe the way he's treated you. I was even starting to accept the two of you, but then this happens. He doesn't deserve you, he never did. You're better off without him." 

She knew Ron was trying, but what was he going to say next? 'There are plenty more fish in the sea?' She focused her energy on the picture behind Madame Pomphrey's desk. She looked at the image of a serpent coiled around a young girls arm, on her shoulder was a raven and behind her in the shadows was the image of a wolf. 

"There are plenty more…" 

"Ron, I think I need some sleep." 

"Oh, okay Mione. See you tomorrow." 

She turned her back on him and tried to fall asleep. In vain she struggled, so she decided to read instead. 

She noticed Professor Snape walk into the hospital wing. He spotted her and sat down. 

"I trust you are feeling better, Miss Granger?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

She noticed the students in the beds next to her trying to get a better look at the potions master. 

"Fawcett, if you don't stop gawking I am going to put you in detention for a month." 

Hermione smiled slightly. 

"I want to thank you for bringing me here. I also want to say sorry for hitting you." She said sheepishly. 

"It's quite all right I kn… Creevey, 50 points from Gryffindor and if you don't go back to your common room I am going to make it 100." 

Word had obviously got out that the potions bat was visiting a Gryffindor and braver students were trailing to the hospital wing for confirmation. 

"I know you weren't thinking straight because of reasons beyond your control, besides I took twenty points from Gryffindor, so that makes us even." He continued softly. 

She sunk back on her pillows, she felt safe because Snape was there. 

"Lamberth, since you, Metcalf and Turnbull seem to want to see so much of me you can have detention tomorrow night at eight." 

Hermione was asleep before she heard the three girls protests and Snape taking 25 points off each of them. 

Draco 

He felt dirty, like he'd committed a crime. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when she got back to lessons. He would have to face her. He hated himself for what he'd done, what he'd had to do. He hated her being in the world and thinking ill of him, thinking he didn't love her. 

He was broken from his guilt by his Father coming into the room. He hated this man more than ever before. He stared at his Father with cold, hateful eyes. 

"Ah Draco, I must congratulate you on seeing the error of your ways. The Granger mudblood was nothing more than an emotional nuisance. You are better off without her." 

"I did what I had to." Replied Draco repressing the want to kill his Father. 

Lucius 

He was feeling extremely excited, he could now pursue the delightful creature that was Hermione Granger without interference from his son. Maybe Narcissa's genes hadn't been as bad as he thought, Draco had given in after all. 

"Father, I have work to do." 

"Yes, so do I." Lucius said before sweeping out of his sons room. 

Hermione 

"Please, I would sleep better in my own room." Pleaded Hermione 

"We'll make sure she's okay." Added Harry. 

"Well, I suppose you are well enough to go back, but I want to see you first thing tomorrow for a check up." 

"Of course" said Hermione, she just wanted to get back to her own bed and the privacy of her own room. 

Lucius 

He was walking down the corridor when he heard three voices, recognising them he hid in the shadows of a classroom. He watched his prey walk in between Weasley's son and the Potter brat. He followed silently waiting, praying for an opportunity for her to be alone. 

"Ron, what are you looking for?" Asked Hermione. 

"Nothing, I just got the feeling someone was following us." 

"Guy's, I want to go to the library to get some books so I'll meet you back at the tower." 

"Are you sure Mione?" Potter asked. 

"Yeah." She answered firmly. 

The two watched as she headed down the corridor to the library. Lucius stalked after her with quiet stealth. 

When she reached the library he watched as she chose a few heavy volumes and settled herself at a table at the back. 

Hermione 

She tried to read the first chapter of Hogwarts: A History, "How Hogwarts was formed." She hoped the familiarity of this book would help her forget about Draco. It didn't work of course, she found herself remembering the way he was with her. The way he spoke to her, touched her. She sighed. 

'Hogwarts was built by four of the greatest Wizards and Witches of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin,' 

She heard a noise, she looked around, then saw a flash of silver hair behind the nearest book case. 

"Draco?" She said softly. 

"No, my dear I am not my son." 

She was faced with Lucius Malfoy, she felt her hands begin to shake. His eyes wandered all over her body and she shuddered involuntarily. 

"Mr Malfoy, I was just going." She stammered as she got up. 

He walked around her and placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her back into her chair. She felt trapped and immensely vulnerable. He continued to stare at her she could feel his eyes digging into her head. She tried again to get up, but he swerved around so she was trapped between him and a bookcase. 

"Harry and Ron are expecting me back, they'll be looking for me." She said. Her breathing became ragged as he pressed himself against her. 

"I'll scream." She whispered. 

He merely laughed then lifted her chin up. She looked into his cold grey eyes. 

"I'm a very powerful man Miss Granger. You don't want to know the thing's I'm capable of." 

She tried desperately not to cry as he kissed her neck then started to unbutton her shirt. She prayed Harry and Ron would find her. He took hold of her wrists and pressed her against the bookcase then kissed her violently. She struggled, trying to fight against him as his mouth possessed hers. 

"Hermione dear, are you finished?" 

She heard Madame Pince's voice sound out of the darkness. The grip on her wrists vanished and her attacker fled back into the shadows. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she buttoned up her shirt. 

"I'm coming now." She said through her sorrow. 

She wiped her face and tried to compose herself as she left the library. 

"Goodnight Hermione." 

"Goodnight." She said her voice wavering. 

She was alone in the corridor, she wanted to get back to the tower. She heard footsteps, she was rooted to the spot with fear. Then she saw silver hair. 

"Draco." She whispered in relief. 

Draco 

He saw her standing there, looking terrified. Her face was blotchy and her eyes red. 

"You've been crying." He said without thinking. 

"That's none of your concern. You don't love me remember?" 

He winced at her bitter tone. He remembered Snape's words, he had to save her. He had to maintain his facade. 

"Shut the fuck up Granger." He said with all his might. 

She just looked at him sadly then walked away. Her eyes were full of sorrow. He wanted to follow her, but he knew he couldn't. If his Father suspected they were together in secret his punishment would be even more severe than killing. Draco couldn't go on like this, he loved her. He just needed to get his Father out of the way. Snape and the other teachers were keeping an eye on her, but they couldn't be with her every second. His Father still held his high status as a school governor so therefore could be in the castle whenever he chose. Draco vowed to look after her from afar. To protect her from his father as much as possible. 

Lucius 

She would be his. He'd tasted her and he wanted more. He wouldn't be saited till he had her. She would be his own. She would be his. He wanted her and he would have her. 

"Mine." He said through the darkness. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen : Wake up and tell me i...

Chapter Thirteen : Wake up and tell me it's all right. 

_Wake up and tell me it's all right_

_Wake up cause I just wanna hold you tight_

_Wake up and tell me its all right_

_Don't you ever wonder what you're looking for?_

__

__

_- Hanson_

__

__

__

__Snape__

__

__"That scum has to be kept out of the castle." Snarled Black. 

Snape sat in the Hogwart's staff room, listening to his colleges decide what to do about Lucius Malfoy and his wandering hands. 

"That, Black, is obvious, but Lucius Malfoy still holds a lot of power with the governors. It will be hard to get rid of him." 

"Severus, I will not have that man pestering one of my students, Hermione's living in constant fear and I for one won't stand for it." Said Minerva McGonagall fervently. 

"Quite right Minerva, but what Severus says is true. Lucius Malfoy shall be banned from this castle and if he wishes to see his son it will be under supervision. I must warn you though be on your guard, mark my words, he will not take this lying down." 

The staff seemed satisfied with the Headmaster's decision and some of them left to get on with other things. Snape remained seated, he feared for Miss Granger's life. He knew Lucius Malfoy better than anyone and knew what he was capable of. 

"Bloody Malfoy, I swear Remus if I saw him hurting Hermione I'd kill the bastard." 

"And get yourself landed in Azkaban, Hermione wouldn't thank you for that Padfoot." Answered Black's faithful pet werewolf. 

Severus merely stared into the fire and said: 

"I wish you would kill Lucius, Black, at least it would be killing two birds with one stone. Lucius dead and you locked up where you belong. All that would be left would be to get your werewolf put down and my life would be peaceful." 

Snape left the room just as Black leapt up on the attack. Remus held his friend back as he watched the potions master exit the room. 

Hermione 

She was sitting in her room being held by Ginny Weasley. She had told the younger girl everything and was trying to get to grips with what had happened to her life. 

"Everything used to be fine, I was in love and I felt safe. Now, the person I love hates me and I feel in constant danger because of his Father." 

"Mione, you have to put it all behind you, have you told a teacher about what happened?" 

"No, I feel too ashamed." Hermione said as she fought fresh tears. 

"You shouldn't. It's not your fault that you were assaulted!" Cried the red head in earnest. 

"I know, said Hermione softly, look, we best get to class break's nearly over." 

The two girls picked up their bags and books and left the room. 

Draco 

He sat in the History of Magic classroom waiting nervously for her to come through the door. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and hold her tight, but he knew he couldn't. Draco had talked to Professor Snape and found out how the staff were going to ban his Father from the castle. Snape had said that even this would not be good enough, Draco would have to continue with his charade. 

"Come and sit here Mione." Shouted Weasley from across the room. 

Draco watched as Hermione slowly took her seat between Potter and Weasel. He noticed how shaken she looked, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He cursed himself, he had made her feel like that. He hated his father so much. 

"Draco Malfoy." Said Professor Binns in his dreary voice. 

"Yes sir?" Asked Draco. 

"Have you been paying attention at all? Come up here and hand in your essay." 

Draco rose from his seat and walked down to the spectres desk. Just before he got there he was tripped up by Weasley. Draco got up and flew at Weasley with all his might. He punched the redhead on the nose and drew blood. Ron flung himself on top of Draco swinging punches at the Slytherin. Draco fought back as he kicked him in the shins. 

Hermione 

The whole class was so engrossed with the fight that no one noticed Hermione Granger leaving the classroom, heading for the dungeons. 

Snape 

He looked up form his simmering cauldron to face a flustered Hermione Granger. She looked at him with fearful eyes. 

"Are you quite all right Miss Granger?" 

"No, I don't think I am." 

"What are you doing out of lessons?" 

"Ron and Draco started fighting and I couldn't bear to be in the room any longer." She told him with tears in her eyes. 

"What class were you in?" 

"History of Magic" Snape frowned, incompetent teachers shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. 

"Was there anything particular you wanted to say?" 

"No. Yes, I don't know how to begin." She answered timidly. 

"Is it about Lucius Malfoy?" 

She flinched. Snape knew he'd hit a nerve. His blood boiled, Black was right for once, Lucius was scum. 

"Mr Malfoy tried to, he, in the library, he, he a-assaulted me." She eventually said. 

Snape looked at her sadly, how much more was the girl going to have to face? 

"You have shown so much courage, Miss Granger, that I myself would be proud to be your Head of House. You may sleep a little more peacefully in the knowledge that Mr Malfoy is now banned from the castle." 

She breathed a visible sigh of relief. 

"I'm afraid I must point out that you cannot think of yourself as completely safe. Mr Malfoy is a cunning person and I must remind you to on your guard." 

"The old 'constant vigilance' talk." She said with a small smile. 

"Yes I'm afraid so Miss Granger. Now, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I will of course be expecting you to hand in your potions essay on time." 

She smiled and left the dungeons looking slightly better than when she arrived, which in itself was a feet indeed. 

Hermione 

She headed for her room. Once there, she slumped down on her bed and fell asleep. As she slept she dreamed. 

_She was in her room when some one came in. He was dressed in black and shut the door. She felt frozen. Then she heard someone else she tried to make out who it was but she couldn't tell. The words "I want to destroy something beautiful ringing in her ears."_

__

She woke up shaking, a cool sweat on her brow. To try and pull herself together she left the room and the Gryffindor tower in search of some where to go. 

Lucius 

He watched her from the shadows his desire rising. 

Draco 

He and Weasel had been carted off to McGonagall's office where they had been given a severe telling off. She had taken 50pts from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

"Hermione!" Yelled the boy beside him. 

Draco turned to see Hermione, she looked like she'd just woken up. 

"Where are you off to?" 

"I was going to go to the library, but I can't face it." She said softly avoiding Draco's gaze. 

"You not at the library, I never thought I'd see the day." Said Weasel the idiot. Could the fool not see she was messed up? Draco thought to himself. 

"Do you want to go back to the common room, Mione?" 

Draco watched as she merely nodded her head. He wanted to be the one taking care of her. He followed them with his eyes, then realised he was not the only one. Draco could make out his Father's figure watching Hermione. He knew he had to go and tell Snape. He ran down the corridor in search of his potions Professor. 

Hermione 

She let Ron lead her down to the common room which was now empty as everyone was at dinner. 

"Do you want to go to dinner Mione?" Ron asked her softly. 

She shook her head. 

"I don't think I could face it. I think I'll just stay here." 

"Is it all right if I stay with you?" Her friend asked her. 

"Yes Ron, that would be more than all right." She answered with a soft smile. 

Ron gave her a quick hug, which she happily returned. She had begun to trust Ron again, not fully, but they were getting there. 

"Ron, do you mind if I go and get ready for bed?" 

"Course not Mione. Do you want me to set up the chess board?" 

"Yeah, see if I can beat you for once." 

She said with a smile before she headed up to her room. 

Draco 

He burst into Snape's office. He was no where in sight, Draco prayed he wasn't in the dinner hall. 

"What do you want Mr Malfoy?" Snape said as he stepped into Draco's line of sight. 

"It's Father, he's in the castle. He, he was watching Hermione from the shadows. He followed her." Draco blurted out as fast as he could. 

Snape looked nervous. Then he turned to Draco. 

"Stay here. Do you understand Draco? You must stay here." 

"Yes Professor." 

Snape flew out of the room in search of the Headmaster. Draco tried to sit in the room, but his mind kept wandering. He kept thinking about what his Father could be doing to Hermione, innocent Hermione, his Hermione. He couldn't let that happen, what if Snape couldn't find Dumbledore and they were too late? Draco pictured his Father's desirous eyes lingering on Hermione's body. Draco leapt out of his chair and stormed down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. 

Ron 

He was coming out of his dorm with the chess board in his hands when he saw Lucius Malfoy enter the portrait hole. He stayed silent as the man made his way up the stairs. The girls staircase suddenly gave way and Malfoy was thrown to the bottom. Normally, Ron would have found this very funny, but in the circumstances he couldn't. Malfoy muttered an incantation which returned the stairs to their original form. Ron watched in horror as the man walked up the stairs to Hermione's room. Ron was frozen to the spot, he could either go and get help or face Malfoy himself. Being a tradition Gryffindor, he decided to follow Malfoy. 

Draco 

He sped down the corridor where he saw a group of second years. He decided he had to try and get the password. He asked one of the Gryffindor's for the password. The young boy stuttered out a negative reply, Draco pulled out his wand, knowing he shouldn't be doing it, and threatened the boy for the password. To which he was rewarded with the words "Out from the ashes". 

Hermione 

She pulled on her night gown and wrapped her white dressing gown round her. She ran a comb through her tangled curls, and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She heard her door opening. 

"Ron, how did you manage to get up the.…" She stood in horror as she was faced by Lucius Malfoy. 

"You" Was all she could whisper. Her throat became dry as he headed towards her. 

Hermione's dreams suddenly became reality as he uttered the words which haunted her. 

"I want to destroy something beautiful." 

__

__

__

__


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Destroying Something B...

Chapter Fourteen : Destroying something Beautiful

Hermione's dreams suddenly became reality as he uttered the words which haunted her. 

"I want to destroy something beautiful." 

Ron 

Ron marched up the stairs towards Hermione's room. Malfoy had left the door ajar so he stood listening at the opening, he could hear Lucius Malfoy's cold voice talking. 

"Now that my son is out of the way you can finally be mine." 

"I will never be yours Mr Malfoy, I am nobody's, I am a person in my own right." 

"You will be mine girl, just think if Draco hadn't come to his senses the consequences for you would have been dire." 

Ron took in what was being said, Malfoy had broke it off with Hermione because he was trying to save her, not because he didn't love her. 

Draco 

He sped through the corridors to get the Gryffindor tower fast enough. The world around him became a blur as all he could think about was getting to the Gryffindor tower. What if he was too late? He didn't want to think about that. He would make it and she would be okay. 

"Out from the ashes." 

Draco pushed one foot through the portrait hole. 

Hermione 

She stood rooted to the spot as Malfoy took hold of her arms, his grey eyes delving into her honey ones. He leant down and pulled her into a rough kiss. She pushed against him trying to get free. 

"Now lets get you out of these clothes shall we." 

He ripped her dressing gown off her and grabbed handfuls of material in an attempt to get her night gown off her. 

"NO!" She screamed as she fought him, trying to get him to let go. 

"Crucio" 

She fell to the ground, filled with immense pain. All she could focus on was the pain that was coursing through her body. The pain seared through her veins, blocking out all thoughts. 

"Hermione!" 

She knew that voice, it pulled her out of her folds of anguish. She looked up to see Ron standing in the door way. 

"I wasn't planning to have any guests, especially not such a disgrace to the name of wizard as a Weasley." Said Lucius Malfoy his voice full of disgust. 

"Stay away from her scum." Ron said with his wand out. 

Hermione stared in horror at the prospect of one of her best friends duelling Lucius Malfoy. She wished Ron had had gone to get help, but couldn't help feeling anything but love for his courageous (if stupid) actions. 

"Oh Ron." She whispered. 

The two men stared at each other as if daring to cast a spell. They both spoke at the same time. Hermione heard two voices ring out. 

"Expelliarimus!" 

"Avada Kedavra" 

Hermione heard an icy voice say those immortal words, words which would haunt her. She saw Ron fall, as if in slow motion, to the ground. Let it not have worked, let it not have worked, she repeated in her head as she crawled over to his lifeless body. She bent down, but heard no breath, took his wrist, but felt no pulse. All she could think about was Ron, why wouldn't he get up? she thought. She cradled his head in her lap, willing him to wake up. She went to hold Ron's hand and found his wand. She gripped it in her own hand. 

Draco 

"Draco!" 

He turned to see Snape tearing down the corridor. 

"Sir I" 

"The Headmaster and two aurors are on their way. I hope we make it in time for Miss Granger." Snape said as the two of them pushed through the portrait hole. 

The two men raced up the stairs. Draco was held back by Snape when he tried to storm into Hermione's room. 

"Not yet." Said his potions master quietly. 

He felt frustrated, he wanted to go in and get Hermione before his Father could do anything to her. He knew he should listen to Snape he had been a spy after all, he knew what he was doing. Snape edged closer to the door and pushed it fully open. Draco saw his father going for Hermione, while she cradled what looked like Weasley's body. 

"Expellairmus." 

Lucius 

He felt his wand be pulled out of his hand. He watched it fly into the hands of the girl before him. She looked at him with a look of triumph, he moved towards her, he didn't need his wand. 

Draco 

Snape pointed his wand at Draco's father. Draco watched as Hermione held onto Weasley as she wept. Draco knelt down and took her hand in his. Hermione looked at him strangely. 

"I love you. I always have and always will." 

"But what about" 

He placed a finger to her lips. 

"Later." 

She nodded as tears ran down her face. 

Snape 

He was ready to kill Lucius Malfoy. Why shouldn't he kill Lucius Malfoy? The man had ruined Narcissa's life, nearly ruined Draco and Hermione's and he had killed Ron Weasley. The bastard didn't deserve to live. 

"Go on Severus. I'm not afraid of death." Lucius Malfoy said cunningly. 

Snape's grip on his wand tightened. 

"I'll be with my dear loving wife, won't I? If you kill me you land in Azkaban, so go ahead kill me." Malfoy said with malice. 

Snape steeled himself. He drew breath ready to mutter the words which would rid the world from Lucius Malfoy forever. 

"Don't do it Professor. He's not worth it. He'll rot in Azkaban where he belongs." Pleaded Hermione Granger. 

Her face plastered with tears she put her hand in his. 

"Please Professor, we don't want to lose you." She said earnestly. 

Snape sighed she was right. 

"Vinculum." Snape watched as cords flew around the form of Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco 

Hermione had retreated back to Weasley. He watched as she rocked him back and forward. Seeing her like this was killing him. He wanted Weasley to wake up and be all right so Hermione could stop crying. He looked from Hermione and Weasley to his Father, bound by the cords Snape had produced. He felt Snape's hand on his shoulder. He was glad of it. He needed Snape and maybe Snape needed him? He looked into Snape's ebony eyes, they were filled with sadness and maybe relief. Draco rose from his thoughts as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in followed by two aurors. The first was Mad-eye Moody and the other was a young women who Draco didn't know. 

Hermione 

"Hermione dear, you are going to have to let go of Ron." She heard Professor McGonagall say gently. 

"Ron." Was all she could whisper as Dumbledore carefully took hold of her hands. 

She watched numbly as Ron's body was levitated onto a stretcher and covered with a sheet. She felt Draco's hands weave round her, she was glad because she felt like she could faint. She turned into his chest and he pulled her close. She wanted to climb inside him so she wouldn't have to face life without Ron. She turned her head to watch Moody and Tonks take out Lucius Malfoy, whose eyes were boring into her until the last. 

"Minerva could you go and send for Molly and Authur, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley." The Headmaster said in a soft voice. 

She buried her head back into Draco's chest as Professor McGonagall took Ron's body away. 

Snape 

"You did well." Said Albus Dumbledore with tired eyes. 

"Not well enough, I wasn't in time to save Mr Weasley." Snape replied his voice full of bitterness. 

"Ron was trying to protect his friend. He died trying to save someone he loved. In no way is this your fault Severus. You did all you could and I will not stand by and let you blame yourself. You cannot torment yourself, not when people need you." 

"Tell me who needs me, Albus?" Snape scoffed. 

"They do." The headmaster said softly looking at Hermione and Draco. 

Snape looked at the two of them, holding each other as if they could never let go. He was reminded of Narcissa and everything she was to him, everything they could have been. He thought about his promise to her, he would always be there for Draco, just as he had said. 

Draco 

"The students have been ordered to stay in the Great Hall for tonight. I think that it will be best if Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Harry take guest rooms as well as Molly and Authur when they get here." Draco heard Dumbledore tell Snape. 

"If I may Headmaster, I think we should take Hermione to the hospital wing." 

"Yes you're right Severus, I'll go down there and wait for Molly and Authur." 

Draco nodded to Professor Snape and they each took one of Hermione's arms. Her eyes were blanketed in grief as she was lead to the hospital wing. He wanted to comfort her and tell her it was going to be okay. He felt nothing but love for her and nothing but respect for Weasley who died trying to save her. When they reached the hospital wing Hermione sat down on the nearest bed tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

Professor Sprout lead Potter and Ginny into the room both looked in disbelief at the sheet covered body. Potter walked straight over to Hermione. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes as if confirming his worst fears. 

Hermione 

She wrapped her arms around Harry and they both wept. All she could think about was Ron and how she had lost him. He had died trying to save her. Harry sobbed into her shoulder stopping only to utter 'Why?' and 'Ron.' Hermione caught a glimpse of Ginny standing next to her and Harry looking lost. She was glad when Draco put his arm around the youngest Weasley. Ginny cried loudly and harshly. Hermione felt Harry pull away and envelope Ginny in his arms. She returned to Draco who kissed her forehead softly. 

"Ron!" Molly Weasley's shrill voice rang out as she entered the room with Professor McGonagall. The woman Hermione loved like a member of her own family, began to cradle her youngest son as Hermione herself had done. Molly Weasley sobbed relentlessly as Authur Weasley talked to Dumbledore quietly. Mr Weasley's face was white when he walked over to where his wife was. Dumbledore walked over to where Harry and Ginny, Draco and Hermione were. 

"I have set aside guest rooms for the four of you the passwords are Moonshadow and Dark Sarcasm, Professor Snape will show you the way. If you need anything contact either me or one of the other Professors. I know you have all suffered tonight and I will ask Madame Pomphrey to send some dreamless sleep potions up to your rooms. I also need to speak to Hermione before you leave." 

She knew this was coming he was going to make her relive it all again. She couldn't face it. She didn't want to think about what had happened. She walked with the Headmaster to Madame Pomphrey's office. 

"Miss Granger I know you have been through a terrible ordeal tonight but I must ask you to tell me what happened." 

Hermione closed her eyes, drew up all the courage she could find and began. 

Through her tears she told him how Malfoy had entered her room, tried to assault her, then put the cruciatus curse on her. She saw Ron bravely brandishing his wand as Malfoy had a hold on her. She remembered wishing Ron would wake up. She explained how Professor Snape and Draco had come in the room, but she, using Ron's wand, disarmed Lucius Malfoy. Picturing Snape ready to kill Malfoy she told the Headmaster how Snape had bound Malfoy then the aurors and himself had arrived. 

Draco 

He sat outside the office door waiting for what seemed like a life time. When she finally emerged her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. To him though, she looked beautiful. He placed his arm around her waist and they walked with Potter, Ginny and Snape to the guest rooms. 

Draco instinctively followed Hermione when they arrived at the two doors. 

"Dark Sarcasm" 

The door swung open and Draco lead Hermione by the hand into the room. She collapsed down on the bed and wept. Draco noticed the two goblets on each of the night stands. He changed into the pair of pyjamas that lay on one of the beds. He picked up the goblet next to the bed Hermione was sitting on. He gently brought it up to her lips, she was too weak to protest. She let him pour the mixture into her mouth. He watched as she became engulfed by sleep, he lay her in the bed and pulled her close. Hermione slept entwined in his arms. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: If only for a little wh...

Chapter Fifteen: If only for a little while.

Hermione 

_Hermione watched in horror as Ron and Lucius Malfoy faced each other. The two men stared at each other as if daring to cast a spell. They both spoke at the same time. Hermione heard two voices ring out. _

__

_"Expelliarimus!" _

_"Avada Kedavra" _

__

_Hermione heard an icy voice say those immortal words. She saw Ron fall, as if in slow motion, to the ground. She tried to run to him but felt stuck. She could see a pair of icy grey eyes above her. She started to scream. _

__

__

She woke up screaming, twisting the sheets with her fingers. Draco was by her side immediately, stroking her hair and lulling her with his voice. She watched him as he dabbed at her sweat drenched forehead. She hung on to him whispering "Ron" as she rocked herself back and forth. 

"Sssshhhh, it's all right, calm down love." She heard him utter while she repeated her mantra. 

She didn't want to get up. She stared at the black robe hanging up against the door. The ebony fabric was a cruel reminder of what day it was. Ron's funeral. She didn't want to go she didn't want to face those people. They would blame her. Why shouldn't they? Maybe it was her fault. She shook those thought out of her head as Draco carried a breakfast tray in. She scowled at him. 

"Don't look at me like that Mione. You have to eat." 

"Not today I don't." She answered defiantly. 

"You have to go, if only for a little while, but you have to go." 

"I know, I know." She sighed. 

She got up and started to dress in her ominous black robe. Her hands began to shake as she tried to do the buttons. She couldn't keep herself still. She stood in front of Draco and looked up into his eyes. 

"Can you do up the buttons? My hands keep shaking." She whispered. 

He merely nodded and began to button the front of her robe. 

Draco 

He looked around at the massive number of people who had gathered for Weas- Ron's funeral. He didn't want to say much not even to Hermione, he felt he was intruding on her grief. He held her hand as they took their seats. Her eyelids were filed with tears which threatened to spill out. 

Hermione 

She kept avoiding Mr and Mrs Weasley's eyes, what would they think of her? She looked to the front where Dumbledore was stationed preparing to speak. 

"Ronald Weasley was a credit to Hogwarts School…" 

She couldn't hear, the sound of Dumbledore's voice melted out of her head. She heard screaming, a girl screaming. 

The image of Ron's lifeless body flooded her mind. It seemed so real, like she was back there again. She tried to get a grip on reality, but it evaded her grasp. She closed her eyes and was consumed by her own memories. She thought she would be lost forever, forever with the picture of Ron and Lucius Malfoy shouting out curses. 

"Hermione?" She heard Draco say softly. She looked into the eyes of her saviour. 

"It's your turn do you want me to come with you?" 

She shook her head not trusting herself to speak. 

She took the long walk up to the front, Dumbledore still stood there. He squeezed her hand as she stepped up. She watched her Headmaster fade into the crowd, which were a mass blur. She willed her eyes to focus. 

"Ron was one of my best friends. He was there for me through thick and thin. I don't know what I would have done without his or Harry's friendship. He was, was -" She broke of to give a small sob. 

She could make out someone coming out of the crowd, she presumed it was Draco. Her eyes welled up when she saw Molly Weasley walk up the step to hold her hand. With her new found courage she began again. 

"Ron was a true Gryffindor till the end, he died trying to save me. His courage and loyalty were his best qualities. Ron was a faithful friend and brave Gryffindor. He will never be forgotten, he will always live on, in our hearts and in our memories." 

Then she broke down, uncontrollable sobbing took her over, Molly held her tightly, then passed her over to Draco. 

When the ceremony was over she and Draco sat with the Weasley's. She looked into Harry's eyes, they were blank. 

"Harry?" She whispered. 

He just looked at her. She held out her hand. He took it. She took Harry to an empty room. 

"Harry speak to me, please." 

He looked at her with his sorrowful eyes. 

"Harry, I've lost one friend I don't want to lose another. Talk to me." 

Harry brushed a tear away from her cheek, then pulled her to him. He kissed her hungrily to which she kissed him back. The kiss was desperate and intense. Hermione was swimming in a sea of memories. Harry began to undo the buttons of her robe, Hermione snapped back to reality. 

"No, Harry it's grief, we don't really want to do this. We'd regret it tomorrow." She told him as gently as possible. 

He nodded his head slowly. 

"You're right. I just wanted to escape, if only for a little while." He whispered. 

"I love you Hermione." 

"I love you too Harry." She told him. 

Draco 

He and Hermione left early. They were taken back to Hogwarts by Snape. Hermione had been silent most of the journey back. When they reached the castle Snape walked them both to the guest room they were using. Just as Snape was about to go Hermione threw her arms around him. Draco smiled softly as the potion's master wound his arms around her. 

"Thank you." Was all she said before entering the room. 

Snape nodded curtly, not giving anything away. 

Hermione 

When they were inside the room Draco slumped down on a large arm chair. She placed herself on his knee. She undid her cloak and threw it on the floor. She pulled him to her kissing him furiously. She was drowning in him. 

Draco 

He looked into her eyes, desperate and needy. He allowed her to control him. 

Hermione 

She began to pulled off her clothes. Her need was too much. The pain she was harbouring was too much. She couldn't handle her loss of control. She straddled him, running her fingers through his blond locks. 

One they were both devoid of any clothing she kissed him frantically. She lowered herself to him, connecting them. She delved deeper. Pushing her memories out. She drove her hand into his hair, locking their foreheads together. She soaked up her own control, she clutched reality. She knew what she was doing, she knew who she was. As she thrusted she forced out Lucius Malfoy, Ron, everything. She felt her muscles contract, waves of bliss washed over her. Her mind became peacefully blank, if only for a little while. 

Draco 

She collapsed, panting, against him. He stared into her honey brown eyes. A single tear fell, he wiped it away with his thumb. 

He kissed her forehead softly and summoned up a blanket to cover them both. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing. She had found peace it only for a little while. 

__

__


	16. Chapter Sixteen: She will be loved

Chapter Sixteen : She will be Loved

She sat on the edge of the sofa well rehearsed speech in hand. She took a deep breath and gave herself a moment to think of Ron. She would have loved sharing today with him. The golden trio celebrating their time at Hogwarts. She sighed, she was coping, but the nightmares sometimes haunted her. When they did Draco was there and for that she was thankful. The sunlight was streaking into the room, she smiled when Crookshanks wandered in. She stroked his ginger fur as she waited for Draco to finish getting ready. 

Draco 

He felt at his pocket, making sure it was still there. He wanted to let her know how much he loved and respected her. He pinned his head boy badge to his robes then walked out of the room. He was met by the sight of her in the morning sunlight. She was so beautiful. She smiled at him in amusement. 

"You took your time." She said in mock anger as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"I promise to make it up to you." He said as he put his arms around her waist. 

"Oh, and how do you propose to do that?" 

"You'll see." He said with a smile. 

She looked at him suspiciously as he held out his arm. She took it anyway and he lead her out of their room to the great hall. 

Snape 

He watched as they walked in, he felt a stab of pride. This must be how a parent feels he thought to himself. He could feel nothing but admiration for the young Gryffindor girl, no, woman. She held herself perfectly, he wondered how she was really coping. Weasley's death was nothing but horrific for the poor thing. Yet, here she was smiling the epitome of courage. Gryffindor through and through. As he looked at Draco Narcissa came back to him. He decided that it was time the boy was told about his and Narcissa's true relationship. 

Hermione 

As the hall grew silent Dumbledore motioned for her to go to the front. She nodded and slowly got up from her seat. She took a deep breath and began. 

"Welcome Professors, friends and of course the members of this years graduating class. We are gathered here to share and celebrate the memories of our time at Hogwarts. We have experienced moments of laughter, of grief and of pride, but above all we have grown. We aren't the nervous first years any longer. We are all adults, we have had to grow up some faster than others. Some moments of our time here I could never forget. The time Neville produced a Professor Snape boggart and then proceeded to make it wear his Grandmother's dress. The time Draco Malfoy was turned into white ferret and bounced against the walls. And the time that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter flew a flying car to Hogwarts. 

Of course our time here has been tainted with sadness, we had to fight in the war against Voldemort when we were mere children resulting in the deaths of many of our friends and family. Less than a month ago, one of our number died trying to save my life, Ron Weasley will always be remembered for his bravery. We have faced many things together and we will continue to do so. Where ever we go whatever we do, we will always be connected because of this: Hogwarts." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing. 

"I am now here to congratulate you on all your successes. May you, in what ever you do, continue to be as successful in life as you have been in Hogwarts. So without further ado I present this years Graduating class." 

She was rewarded with a huge round of applause, she got down from the podium and smiled to Draco. 

"Thank you Miss Granger. I now have the task of following that commendable speech. I congratulate you all on your accomplishments, no matter how big or small, whether it be saving the world, or campaigning for elf rights you have all achieved great things. I am sure you will continue to be as kind, brave, generous and fun loving as you are now. I also must thank this years Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, who has achieved the best ever NEWT scores recorded at Hogwarts." 

Hermione felt herself blushing as people turned to look at her. 

"As I come to the end of my speech, I will tell you how proud I am of all of you. That is the greatest praise I can give you." 

Dumbledore was given a standing ovation. 

When the crowd settled down, music began to play. Hermione saw McGonagall walking towards her. She smiled and was enveloped in a hug by her Head of House. 

"You are a credit to Gryffindor Hermione. I am proud to have been your Head of House." 

Draco 

As McGonagall talked to Hermione he went in search of Snape. He spotted him in the corner scowling, now there was a surprise. 

He smiled as Snape offered him his hand. Draco shook it and was glad Snape was here. 

"Draco, I have to tell you something about your Mother." 

Draco frowned, what could Snape have to tell him abut his mother? Why would he bring it up now? Draco looked at him searching for the answer in Snape's eyes. 

"Draco, I loved Narcissa and she loved me. We couldn't be together because she was too afraid to leave your Father. She asked me to look after you whatever happened." 

Draco suddenly realised about his Mothers note. 

"Professor, Mother wrote me a note before she killed herself. It said that I had to tell the man she really loved that she loved him too. I haven't been able to do it because I didn't know who it was. I'm glad it was you Professor." Draco said with a soft smile. 

Draco thought about how Snape had stuck by him and had always been there. He wanted to tell Snape how much he was like a father to him, but when he looked at the older man he knew he didn't need to. 

He noticed Hermione making her way over to them. She beamed at them both when she reached them. 

"Hello!" She said happily. 

"You seem very pleased with your self." He said to her. 

"I am Professor McGonagall has offered to take me on as an apprentice. What do you think?" She asked. 

"I think that's wonderful news. Congratulations." He said as he kissed the top of her head. 

She beamed at both himself and Snape. The two men looked down at her, one with love the other with respect, but both vowed to protect her come what may. 

Hermione 

Once she had told Draco her good news she went to find Harry, but Harry found her. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and someone kiss her cheek. She turned to see Harry smiling sheepishly at her. 

"Oh Harry." She said as she hugged him. 

"Are you all right Mione?" He asked her softly. 

"I'm fine, but it doesn't seem right without Ron. He would want us to be happy though." 

Harry nodded in agreement. 

"I haven't told you my good news, McGonagall has offered me a place as her apprentice. So I guess I'll be staying here." She told him with a grin. 

"My auror training's in London so you'll have to owl me all the time. Promise me you will Mione, I don't want to lose you." 

"Of course I will, I promise." She said as he hugged her again. 

Draco 

When the ceremony was over Draco lead Hermione back to their rooms. Once there she collapsed on the sofa. 

"Gods I'm tired." 

He just looked at her, trying to muster the courage to ask her. 

"Draco? What's wrong?" She said gently. 

"I…" 

She knitted her brow, and went to hold him. He pushed her away gently and made her sit on the sofa. 

He knelt down before her. 

"I know this won't be how you imagined it, it's not really how I imagined doing it. I know that this is the right way though. I would have never guessed that it would be you who I said this too. Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I would be honoured if you would be my wife." He said as he reached into his pocket and produced a silver engagement ring. 

Hermione 

She sat there stunned. What he'd said was true and she loved him. That was all she needed to know. 

She launched herself into his arms and whispered into his ear : 

"Yes." 

He bent down to kiss her, then carried her to bed. 


	17. Epilogue

Hi, well here it is the final chapter of my story. I have loved writing it and loved hearing peoples views. Your reviews have all been fab. I hope you will read the new story I am planning. I think it might be SS/HG (sorry to all the Draco fans). I have wanted to write a Snape one for ages and I think I've found the plot bunny I want to use. Okay enough rambling here's the epilogue.... 

Snape's Faery 

Epilogue

"Mummy!" Shouted a young girl with blonde ringlets and green eyes. Isabella Rose Malfoy ran into the library to find her Mother. 

"What is it dear?" Said Hermione looking up from the book she was reading. 

"Uncle Sev's owl's here." Replied the child with a beaming smile. 

The girl took her Mothers hand and lead her to the dinning room where a proud barn owl was staring at her. 

"Hades don't stare at me like that." She said attempting to scold the owl which proved futile as her daughter proceeded to feed it owl treats. 

Hermione sighed then began to read the letter which had been attached to the owls foot. 

_Dear Draco, Hermione, Laurence and my little Belle, _

__

_I hope I find you all in the best of health. I am pleased to accept your invitation to come and stay for the holidays. Please expect me during the last two weeks. I hope Laurie won't be too disappointed when he gets back to Hogwarts and finds that Gryffindor won't have a chance against this years Slytherin team. Please tell Belle that I will bring the ingredients she asked for. Oh and Hermione, you may think that you have the upper hand with Laurie, but I'm sure Belle will be a Slytherin. I suppose that would make you and Draco even. _

__

_Anyway I look forward to seeing you all again, _

__

_Severus. _

__

__"Severus is coming for the hols." Hermione shouted to her husband. 

"I was wondering when we would be seeing him." 

Hermione handed the letter to Draco who then began to laugh. Isabella stood in the middle of them oblivious to why her Father was laughing. 

"What is it? What's Uncle Severus said that's so funny." 

"He thinks you'll be in Slytherin darling." 

The child snorted. Hermione looked at her in amazement. 

"What do you say to that Belle?" 

"I say it's nonsense, I don't want to be in Slytherin." 

At this statement Draco looked gobsmacked. 

"Then what house do you want to be in?" Said Hermione praying it would be Gryffindor. 

"Ravenclaw." Belle said firmly. 

Even at seven the child was so decisive, but Hermione had to agree. Belle wasn't Gryffindor material and neither was she Slytherin. She was broken from her thoughts as the girl took hand and walked her to the kitchen. 

"Can we do some baking today Mummy?" 

"Of course darling." 

As she taught her daughter how to bake cookies she looked at the clock and frowned wanting to know where her eldest child had gotten to. 

"Do you know where Laurie is Belle?" 

"He's out playing quidditch. You'll never guess who with." Said Belle with a smirk. 

"Who?" Hermione said excitedly playing up for her daughters amusement. 

"Elizabeth Lupin." The girl exclaimed in a triumphant voice. 

Hermione shook her head, all he did was play quidditch. More often that not it was with Tonks' and Remus's only child. Hermione and Draco's eldest child was thirteen. He'd been unexpected but had brought them nothing but joy. Laurence Severus Malfoy was a proud Gryffindor with a kind heart, but he was still very much his Father's son. Quidditch was his life. Isabella had been born years later when Draco and Hermione were more settled and Hermione had finished her first book series 'Transfiguration and it's possibilities.' Hermione was now a best selling author and Draco was DADA teacher at Hogwarts. 

Draco was finishing a reply for Severus when his son came through the door. Laurie was covered in mud but he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. 

"Did you win?" Draco asked the brown haired boy in front of him. 

"Me and Beth trounced the Weasley's." He said happily his brown eyes shining with delight. 

Draco smiled and shook his head as he fastened his letter to Hades' leg. 

"Is Mum baking? Cos I'm starving." Asked Laurie. 

"Yes. Oh and by the way your Uncle Severus says the Gryffindor's have no chance at the cup this year." 

To this Laurie started laughing madly. 

Later on Draco found Hermione in the dining room reading a letter. 

Dear Mione, 

Hope you, Draco and the kids are fine. I have some good news me and Harry are expecting again. We think it might be twins. I'm so happy. Harry's ecstatic as he's now got a full quidditch team. Any way love you loads, 

Ginny. 

She started laughing and handed the letter to Draco. He watched as his beautiful wife began scribbling down a reply. He noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"What are you going to say?" He asked as he kissed her neck. 

"I'm telling those Potters that they aren't the only ones who are expecting." 

Draco looked at her as she stood up. 

"What do you think of William?" She asked him, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms round her waist. 

"I think it's perfect. You're perfect." He stood up and kissed her. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

__

THE END 

I wnat to make some thanks first to my personal friends you know who you are. 

Snape's Faith 

YellowFluffyDucks 

Dumbledore's Quill 

Satina le Bon 

People who I've never met, but who are great reviewers: 

Lana and Swifty, Apolloina2, Mialana, Blanche Dubois, GothicAngel17, brittney, Thats-Mrs-Malfoy-To-You, Thorn, Sapphire Butterfly, Lurea ara, Dracoishot7771, AnImEfReAk81. 

Please note that the thank you's go to the people who reviewed my last two chapters or are personal friends of mine. 

To all those who have ever reviewed me a give a huge thanks. 


End file.
